Whispers in the Dark
by xxpaperheartxx
Summary: Emiko and Gaara finally found each other after six long years. With new threats to their happiness and safety, Emiko has taken it upon herself to fix everything. Will she ever return home to Gaara? Or will she make the ultimate sacrifice? GaaraXOC M
1. I

**A Spe****cial thanks to:**

**Shadowheart123**

**JasmineDragon22**

**Aiko Tachibana**

**yyh-ygo-fma**

**Hyuga09**

**mndstjohn**

**azuresilver**

**Ninja Star Light**

**Mi-chan1991**

**LadyDraconisia**

**Koodori-mayonaka-hana**

**Karaiscool**

**Sorrowxdarkness**

**BlackBird16**

**bobafett01992**

**Junsei-Ichi**

**NiikoInPanicMode**

**Without your reviews, I never would have continued on with this story. You have all been way more helpful than I ever dared hope for. Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading so far. All of the songs you suggested were great songs, and it was really hard to choose one. I've decided that since of course I couldn't use all the songs you suggested for the title, i'll feature one in each chapter!**

**I am only saying this once, but it applies to every chapter under the story title ' Whispers in the Dark'. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All rights belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own original characters Emiko Chou, Sota, Hiroshi, and whomever else I decide to have appear in this story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**For Ch.I : Beginning of the End**

**_Start Again by RED_**

* * *

><p>The chains that dug into her wrists and ankles filled the desolate dungeon with a soft tinkling noise when she shifted. The sound of her blood dropping into the steadily growing puddle was nothing but familiar background noise to her. She shifted again, her twisted leg dragging pathetically across the ground.<p>

_"How...did I end up here..._"

Even in her mind, her voice was horse and broken. Unused and forgotten. Dirty brown hair hung around her as a last attempt to shield herself from the horror that was now her life. A sharp knock on her door made her jump and cringe, shrinking as far back into the wall as she could. Her broken leg spread the blood around her across the ground.

_"That's right..."_ The light burned her eyes, but she refused to look away from the door that was slowly opening. Even when the figure stepped into her room, if you could even call it that, and visibly flinched, she refused to look away.

_" I remember now..."_

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood next to Emiko with a firm hand on her shoulder. He was trying his best to reassure her that everything would be fine, but she just wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't even get her speak. He sighed and looked toward the group that was quickly approaching. Naruto, who picked up his speed when he saw Emiko, Neji, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Lee, and of course, Guy were all coming on the mission to save Gaara. Naruto stopped in front of Emiko and gave her a big grin. It was obviously forced, but it was the first time they'd seen each other in three years. Kakashi's heart dropped a little when the usually cheerful girl only looked at him before speaking in a dead voice.<p>

" We should hurry."

" R-right." Naruto nodded. Without arguing, the group of Ninja took off toward Suna. It was an unspoken agreement that they would move as fast as possible. Breaks were either going to be very short, or entirely out of the question. They were all jounin now, excluding Naruto and Emiko, so they were expected to be able to keep up the fast pace.

" It's been a while, Emiko." Naruto quickened his speed to run next to Emiko. She glanced at him before they both jumped to the next branch. Their feet barely touched the tree before they shot off toward the next one.

" Yeah. You've grown." The others shot Emiko surprised looks. She was talking? She shocked them even further when she smiled at Naruto.

" heh, yeah." He grinned at her. " Your shorter than me now." He laughed when Emiko stumbled on a branch. She quickly regained her footing and glared at Naruto.

Her glare soon turned to a pout as she sighed and looked forward again. " Gaara's taller than me now too." At that, Naruto burst into laughter, making small smiles appear on everyone else's faces. Leave it to Naruto to make Emiko smile at a time like this.

" So you two are finally together now huh?" Emiko flushed at Sakura's question, blushing even deeper when Naruto started laughing again. " I knew it when I saw the way you two-"

" Sakura!" Sakura giggled when Emiko whined her name. She looked ahead with a happy smile on her face and hummed to herself.

" Is it true you were his body guard?" The boy known as Lee spoke up from behind Emiko. She remembered him. Gaara was the one who crushed his legs during their chunin exam. She was always grateful to Lee for managing to forgive Gaara.

" _He would never admit it,_" Emiko thought, "_ but Gaara would never be able to forgive himslef if Lee hadn't forgiven him first._" Sakura fell back so Lee could run on the other side of Emiko. " Yes, I a-was. I was."

" You must be very powerful then!" While Lee rambled on about her power of youth, Neji took the chance to size her up. She had been a 'body guard' for the Kazekage.

Just how strong was she really? He could always tell she was holding back when they'd spar. It was almost like she was hoping the fight would just end already and she wouldn't really have to fight.

Neji's eyes widened when he felt a flare of chakra. " Byakugan!" His muttered word went unnoticed by almost everyone. Emiko had stopped responding to Lee and was now staring ahead with a hard expression. " Three...no, ten...fifteen! Shit, Kakashi-san, Guy-sensei."

The two older jounin glanced at Neji and nodded. They then looked to Emiko. She nodded stiffly, discretely.

Naruto couldn't find out. He mustn't know that fifteen sound Ninja were close by. Their mission was to save Gaara. If Naruto knew...he might choose to attack them for information on Sasuke instead of going after the akutsuki.

" Naruto," The blonde narrowed his eyes at Emiko, " You'll save him right?" Naruto's gaze grew even darker, but he nodded regardless. " You've grown alot, Naruto. You were able to sense them shortly after Neji did. I know you'll be able to bring him home." Thankfully he couldn't tell they were from the sound.

" Come back safe. Gaara will kill me if you don't." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Naruto shivered at the thought of having Gaara pissed at him.

" Emiko-chan, be safe." Lee gave her a small salute before passing her to keep up with his Sensei. Sakura gave her a sad smile while Kakashi nodded at her. Emiko decreased her speed even more, allowing the two of them to pass her and follow after Naruto.

" There are fifteen of them, but they seem to be of a low enough level." Neji studied her for a moment with cold eyes. " Hopefully you have improved." With that, he and Ten-ten left her side.

" Alright," Emiko sighed. " _Hopefully they don't keep me from him for to long_." Now that the others were gone, she didn't have to pretend anymore. Stopping abruptly, Emiko stumbled on a branch before crashing into the trunk of the tree. She looped an arm around in it an attempt to stay upright, but her heart throbbed painfully, sending her to the ground. She only had a minute before the sound Ninja caught up to her, but laying on the ground, breathing in the deep, earthy smell of the forest, she couldn't find the strength to get up.

"_Gaara's gone."_

Ever since those words left Temari's mouth, Emiko had been battling with her heart.

She wanted to run to him, but Kankuro was hurt, and only he could tell them the direction to go in.

She wanted to kill everyone in Suna for allowing him to be taken, but she knew it wasn't their fault.

She wanted to fight the men that took him head on, but she knew that even trying, she would still most likely loose.

She wanted to give into her grief and doubts, allowing the darkness in her heart to overtake her mind, but she knew that she couldn't rely on Naruto and the others to save him by themselves. She loved him, and she had to save him. No matter the cost to herself.

_"Emiko."_ His voice seemed to drift through the trees, riding on the wind that was now weaving its way through her hair. She actually looked up, expecting to see him standing above her. Instead, the sun glared into her eyes in anger. Why was she being so weak? Gaara needed her now.

She wouldn't leave him behind this time.

The empty pill container shattered against a tree. Emiko flexed her outstretched hand before making sure the bandages around them were tight. Ignoring the way her heart felt like a ravenous beast trying desperately to claw its way out of her chest, Emiko squared her shoulders and faced the direction they would be coming from. Her vision wavered slightly, but just as she heard the first rustle of their footsteps, the trees shifted back into their proper places.

" I coulda sworn there were more than just one of ya." A tall, rather thick man landed heavily on the ground before Emiko. " They run off pissin' their pants?"

Emiko kept a straight face and watched as the other fourteen landed around her. " _Neji was right. Fifteen sound ninja._" She quickly glanced around the group. " _Ten men, five women. Eleven only fight with weapons, the others must use jutsu._" She glanced at the man in front of hers hands, noticing that he was not wearing gloves. He must be a jutsu user. "_ None of them seem particularly strong, must be new._"

" I asked ya a question bitch." The man spit at her, the others laughing when his spit landed just before her feet.

Emiko looked down, then slowly looked back up at him. " I am Emiko Chou." She said, putting a hand on her hip. When the man just stared dumbly back at her, she made circular motions with her other hand. " And you are?"

" Don't get smart with me whore!" He seemed to have quite an extensive vocabulary. " I don't owe ya shit! 'Specially not my fucking name!"

" It must be hard to keep all the ladies off you huh?" Emiko kept her hand on her hip and a blank look on her face while the ninja around her burst into laughter.

" She got's you pegged Jumba!" One of the girls clutched her stomach and doubled over while the others pointed and laughed at him.

...Jumba?

His face grew a furious shade of red and purple, veins pulsing to life on his forehead. " I'll have ya screaming my name on ya knees!"

" Wait." A monotonous voice broke through Jumba's rage. He froze his slow and clumsy hand signs to glare over at a comrade. A tall man dressed like the rest, covered from head to foot in blue cameo and over sized jackets, stepped forward. Emiko stared at him. " Emiko Chou you say?"

" Yes." Her vision shifted again, briefly making a clone of the man speaking to her.

" Yama. Pleased to meet you, miss Chou. You've just made our job a hell of alot easier." He seemed to be smirking underneath his mask.

" Your job?" Emiko took her hand off her hip and straightened up.

" Yes. You see, our master's become quite infatuated with you." Emiko shuddered. " We were sent out to retrieve you. Alive of course, is the preferable way."

" This bitch is tha one we s'pose to bring back?" Emiko couldn't pin point the one that'd spoken up. She could already feel a migraine coming on.

Could none of them speak properly?

" So then, will you come with us? Orochimaru-sama would be most pleased." Yama held his hand out toward her. He closed his eyes in a fake smile, the corners of his face crinkling upward with his smile.

" I'm sorry, but I have someone who truly needs me right now. You've wasted enough of my time." Yama's expression shifted so quickly into a cold, sinister glare that Emiko could've sworn he was never smiling in the first place.

" Ha! Ya think ya can take us on? Why don't ya get ya pant pissin friends back 'ere to help ya?" Jumba laughed loudly while cracking his fingers. Several sound ninja unsheathed weapons while the rest readied their hands.

" Unfortunately, their per-occupied at the moment. Your lucky though," Emiko shifted slightly, making a few quick hand signs, " they wouldn't let you live. Roku, raihigyou no kami!"

The next ten minutes passed in seconds. Trees burst into flame around Emiko. The screech of hidden animals could be heard, but the roars of anger from her enemies was louder. One of her wings instantly shattered, the others quickly shifting to fill the gap.

" Ahhhhh!"

" Shit!" Emiko sped backwards, dodging between people in order to avoid touching any of them with her wings.

The girl that had tried to grab her wings in an attempt to hold her down was now staring in horrific shock at a bloody stump. The spot where her hand used to be was now a jagged and smoking stump. Small beads of blood managed to force their way through the seared section of her skin.

" Don't touch her wings!" Someone yelled. A kunai flew past Emiko's face, but she ignored it and instead, focused her attention on finding a more open area. If her wings touched any of the trees, she would start a huge forest fire. Emiko took of into the sky, curses and shuriken following after her. It only took her a second to find a small patch of clear land. Making sure they would follow her, she flew over to the clearing, landing gracefully and readying herself for the attack. Just two minutes later, the group of sound ninja came bursting out of the forest. The majority of them tried attacking her with their weapons, while a few threw weak jutsu at her.

A small blast of water landed just a few feet away from Emiko. " Crap." She dodged a punch, throwing one of her own and hitting the man square in the jaw. She threw herself to the ground, landing on her hands and kicking her feet out around her. She twirled once on her hands before pushing off the ground and landing a further away from the water. The people she'd just kicked were getting back up, wiping blood from thier mouths.

Jumba came charing toward her, rock formed over his hands like gloves. " Sensei gokeki, rein"! Not even a split second after her first wing shattered did multiple bolts of purple lighting rain down upon the sound ninja. Several of them were hit, convulsing sickeningly before dropping to the ground. Ignoring the smell of burning flesh and the way her stomach threatened to empty, Emiko grabbed a kunai out of the air and hurled it back toward its wielder. Emiko was rewarded with a sharp cry of pain, and a grunt when she slammed her fist into Yama's face.

She was right. These sound members were fairly new. They fought with a blood lust, but not even close to enough skill to touch her.

" This has gone on long enough!" Emiko shouted. She grabbed Yama's throat before tossing him into two men that were sneaking up behind her. " Activate!" A burst of light surrounded Emiko, pulsing a moment before expanding to cover the entire clearing. Some members of the hidden sound village were thrown back into trees, their bodys twitching and small electrical currents dancing on their bodies. Others however, were electrocuted on the spot, arching their backs and screaming out in pain before dropping to the ground.

Choruses of 'my eyes!' and ' I can't see!' Told Emiko her shield had been a success. Ignoring the twitching bodies that littered the forest around her, Emiko looked to the distance. She could just barely feel Naruto's chakra. " They've gotten pretty far." She sighed.

Just when Emiko was about to jump back into the forest, a low hissing sound made her freeze. "no..." She slowly turned around. Her heart throbbed and her vision shifted for just a split second, but that was when she saw it. A pair of giant, yellow eyes staring at her from the safety of the trees. Emiko took a step back, fear flashing in her eyes. He was here.

Dammit! She should finished the sound ninja off faster! Before Emiko could turn and fly away as fast as possible, the monster in the trees lunched itself out into the open. One unfortunate sound member had finally succeeded in standing up. Emiko watched in horror as the scene played out before her in slow motion. The gargantuan snake ignored the man in front of it and rammed into him. Instead of knocking the man into the air, the momentum of the beast proved to much for the frail mans body to handle. There was a sickening cracking sound, accompanied by the unforgettable sound of flesh taring apart. Wide purple eyes saw everything. The snakes head created a bulge in the mans stomach before moving through it. Thankfully the mans clothes spared Emiko the sight of watching the skin of his stomach tare away from the skin of his hips. Part of his spine protruded from his torso that was air born at the moment. Blood seemed to freeze in the air, painting that space a dark red. She saw a look of unimaginable pain flit across the mans face. Yama, she recognized. Their eyes connected for the longest second of her life.

She would never, for the rest of her life, forget the look of unmeasurable pain and unmatched fear that filled his eyes.

Tearing her eyes away from the gruesome sight before her, Emiko concentrated once more on the giant snake in front of her. Blood covered its face. The beast was easily three stories tall, it's body thick enough to swallow an elephant whole with no problem. A scream caught in her throat when before she could blink, the snakes tail whipped out and caught seven sound ninja. They had been slowly backing up toward the forest, not trusting their masters summon.

The snake almost seemed to laugh as it slowly squeezed the men and women in it's grip.

_Move! Help them! Don't just stand here!_

Despite the voices shouting in her head, Emiko was frozen to her spot.

_You didn't spare them just so they could die like this_!

Their screams echoed throughout the forest. Emiko flinched violently at the crunching sound that ended their screams of terror and pain. The snake hissed loudly before tossing the bodies in a random direction. The bodies were now crushed to such a degree that bones protruded from impossible twisted limbs. While most just fell to the ground and rolled to a stop, a few found their way to stray tree branches that hung them up for the world to see.

The two remaining women had seen what their so called masters summon had done. " Orochimaru-sama, why?" Were their last words before they cut their own throats. The snaked eyed them with something akin to disgust.

There was the faintest shift of a rock behind the snake. " NO!" Emiko roared and stretched her hand out to the five remaining men. The fools had tried running away.

In less than ten seconds, the giant summon was looming over them. It's jaw seemed to unhinge, allowing its mouth to open impossibly wide.

Emiko choked down the vile burning her throat when their screams disappeared within the beast. Their bodies barely made a bulge in the snakes body.

" Well well, what a disappointment. Here I thought they would be more than enough to bring you back to me."

" Orochimaru." She would never forget that voice. He chuckled softly as he walked out of the forest.

His voice was smooth, seductive as he spoke to her. The sick promise of power seemed to lace his words. " Shall we head back, Emiko Chou?"

Emiko's fear turned to rage when the pale snake master finally stepped out of the shadows. A cocky smirk was plastered on his face, just daring her to say no. His greasy black hair swayed in the wind, exposing more of his face than she ever needed to see. " I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you my dear."

" is that so?" Emiko silently congratulated herself for keeping her voice steady. Her heart was beating wildly against her rib cage, only adding to the pain it was already in.

" You don't look so well dear." His voice was a soft hiss, one that made a cold shiver run down her spine. " I think I may know what will make you feel better."

A feeling of dread instantly flooded through her. There was no way she could take on a Sanin. She may have grown stronger, but Sanin were on a whole other level, even outranking S class criminals. Orochimaru continued to walk forward, stopping only to put a hand on the snake. It's tongue flicked out, tasting the last of the blood in the air before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" Now then, will you come with me?" He held his hand out to her. Emiko stared at his hand for a moment before meeting his twisted gaze.

" I'd rather die."

Instead of getting angry and attacking her like Emiko thought he'd do, Orochimaru laughed. His laughter grew louder and louder untill his shoulders were shaking and his head was thrown back. Emiko took several steps back, suddenly very scared.

" Death is a funny thing." He said between fits of laughter. He finally calmed down enough to only chuckling every now and then. Emiko narrowed her eyes when he snapped his fingers. " You never really know if someone is gone for good until you burn the body yourself, wouldn't you agree?"

" I-" Emiko halted her confused response when a figure landed next to the rouge Sanin. It was a boy, she could tell that much. However, when the boy finally stood all the way up, raising his head to face her, she realized who it was.

Her heart was now a white hot iron conveniently placed in her chest. Every pump sent waves of pain through her body, increasing so much that it was like an endless circle of pain. The color drained from her face and her arm stretched out pathetically toward the person. Her pupils had dilated, and lines were forming under her eyes. She took a weak step forward, stumbling and barely catching her balance.

Orochimaru only watched with a sick satisfaction as she seemed to shut down. The boy beside him shifted, hooking his hands behind his head and shifting from foot to foot.

" Hey sis." His voice was deeper than she remembered.

" Hiroshi."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was worth the wait! I know I got this out faster than the last chapter of Guardian Angel...but still! I've come up with a good method to writing these stories that keeps me from getting to borde of them. Write a little everyday! I come back to them a couple times a day and write a little more each time instead of trying to finish one in one sitting. Feel stupid for figuring that out just now but oh well! Hopefully this wasn't to cheesy! Whispers in the Dark is gunna be a little more morbid than Guardian Angel, so i'll put up warnings on the chapters that'll be a bit gory. <strong>

**Till next time! ~xxpaperheartxx~**


	2. II

**(A/N): I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of you for reviewing! It's nice to see all my old readers still interested in this story. I know it took forever to get this out, and i'm sorry. It was hard to decide how far to go in this chapter. I noticed that i skipped around a lot in my first story and didn't really put a lot of detail into how they got so close. So hopefully I can manage to do better on building up relationships in this story. **

**NiikoInPanicMode:**I'm still working out that part where Sasuke kills Orochimaru. At first, I wanted this whole story to be kinda in between when Naruto gets back and when the war starts. But now, i'm kina thinking that i'll have to make this go further into the actual story line that I was originally planning. I'm pretty sure i'll still have her there when Sasuke kills Orochimaru, and yes, it'll have something to do with her. I'm not telling what yet though! Still alot to work out when it comes to putting her into the actual story line though.

**Ravyn Black:** Thank you for the review! And yeah, the titles are after songs :). Guardian angel was supposed to be because Emiko was always promising to take care of the people she loves, expecially Gaara. She was always saying how she's willing to go through anything for him. Whispers in the Dark is kinda more toward Gaara. I felt like I did a really bad job on my first story by skipping through Gaara's darker and more possesive phases, so in this story I wanted to showcase that a little more. I know he doesn't have the demon any more, but I thought maybe he should have to go through learning what his own hatred is and showcase his possesive personality a little more. So basically, he loves her and he refuses to let her leave him!

**For Chapter II: When Your Heart Goes Missing**

**_From Where You Are by Lifehouse_**

* * *

><p>"Hey sis."<p>

"Hiroshi."

He had grown so much, but before Emiko could take it all in, the world seemed to shift. The sharp pain that had been pulsing through her body with each heart beat was now a constant, and unending hell. The colors around her became bright, stinging her eyes with their intensity. Emiko couldn't tell if the tears that ran down her face were from the pain, or the fact that Hiroshi was now standing right in front of her.

" H-how?" She whispered, stumbling forward. Three Hiroshi's walked slowly toward her while the Orochimaru's watched. Despite the pounding her her head, Emiko swiveled her eyes around to to look in the direction the others had gone. " _I let them down. I let them all down. I'm sorry Gaara._"

" You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy, nii-san. Blood bathed Hiroshi, turning him into a crimson ghost. Emiko stared down at the kunai lodged up to the hilt in her shoulder. She stared at it for a full minute, not able to register what happened. Finally, Emiko tore her eyes away from the blade and looked her brother in the eye.

" You've gotten taller, Hiroshi." Emiko managed a weak smile. Sweat trickled down her face and her breaths were quick and ragged. The trees rustled as a cold wind blew through the small clearing.

"_ nii-san." The cold wind seemed to go right through her, chilling her to her core. Before Hiroshi had even ripped the blade back out of her, Emiko was falling toward the ground. He merely back away from her body when she finally fell into the puddle of her own blood.

* * *

><p><em>"Hiroshi! Hiroshi please! Where are you!" Tears streamed down Emiko's young face. It was late at night, and their parents had been fighting. She'd only turned her back for a second, just to get him something to eat, but when she turned back around, he was gone. Her parents wouldn't stop fighting to listen to her. They just told her they were busy and she should just go play somewhere else. They didn't even tell her to take Hiroshi with her.<em>

_Sand was getting into her eyes, making the stinging even worse. Emiko slowly stopped running, her feet dragging on the ground as she slowed down. The buildings seemed to tower over her, leaning over menacingly. She could almost hear voices laughing at her for being so pathetic. The sky was dark, speckled with stars that provided the only light. Her tiny hands rubbed furiously at the tears still falling from her eyes. Emiko's shoulders shook with her sobs that echoed off the houses around her._

_No one would come out to help her. Just because she was friends with him. Because they thought he was a monster._

_" Where are you?" She sobbed again. She lowered her head and clutched at her heart. " Why does it hurt?" She wondered. Ever since she could remember, when something made her really upset, her heart would hurt. She'd even passed out because of it a couple times. " He could be hurt, or scared, or lost, or-or..." Emiko couldn't finish the thought. She was to scared to. " It's all my fault." More tears fell down her face. She was tired, and sick from crying and running so much._

_Just when Emiko was about to start running again, she heard it. A loud cry filled the silence of the night. " Hiroshi!" Immediately recognizing the sound of her younger brother crying, Emiko took off toward it. She followed his cries, taking a sharp left and skidding across the ground. A small cloud of dust followed her feet. Emiko's eyes widened when she saw Hiroshi sitting in the middle of the road, his head tilted toward the sky as he cried._

_"HIROSHI!" Ignoring everything around her, Emiko ran up to him and dropped to her knees. She scooped him up and held him close. Hiroshi's cries died down as Emiko rocked back and fourth, rubbing his head and softly repeating 'it's okay, i'm here now.' He hiccuped a few times and buried his face in her neck. Emiko smiled softly and continued her ministrations. After a few more minutes, Emiko finally stopped rocking and pulled her brother away to look at him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, oblivous to his sisters inspection._

_" Your okay?" She finally asked, rubbing the last of his tears away with her thumb._

_" Yeah." Hiroshi's voice was thick with sleep. He almost looked ready to pass out in her arms. " Can we go home mommy?"_

_Emiko stopped running her hand through his hair and froze. Her eyes slowly came to meet his tired, dark, purple ones. " Wh-did you just call me mommy?" Hiroshi nodded and started to whimper again. " I-" Emiko sighed and pulled him close again. " I'm nii-san, Hiroshi. Mommy...I love you okay? I'm your nii-san, and i'll protect you no matter what. That's my job!" Emiko forced a small laugh, comforting the shaking boy in her arms. " Every time you get lost, i'll find you, okay? I'll always bring you back home."_

_"...okay." Hiroshi pulled away from Emiko. He giggled when Emiko lightly flicked his nose._

_" Emiko."_

_Emiko nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly stood up, hiding Hiroshi behind her back. Gaara stood behind her, a confused look on his face. " Gaara!" Her relief was obvious. A giant smile spread across her face and her shoulders slumped._

_Gaara looked around her, smiling softly when he saw Hiroshi hiding behind her. Hiroshi gave him a small wave while still clinging onto Emiko's shirt. " It's late." Gaara finally said, walking up to Emiko. He started to lead her back to her house, making sure she didn't notice the sand slowly settling back on the ground._

_" Our parents were fighting." She whispered to him. Gaara only nodded. After a few minutes, they were standing in front of Emiko's house. " They should both be gone by now." Emiko sighed, picking up Hiroshi. " Just let me put him to bed really quick. Then we can play okay? You can spend the night here tonight so you don't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you." Emiko smiled, and before getting his answer, grabbed Gaara's hand and led him into her house._

_Gaara stumbled after her, confused and a little scared. His fear quickly vanished when he thought of how lucky he was. Emiko had been so wrapped up in comforting Hiroshi that she hadn't noticed the bodies._

_Gaara had just been walking around Suna when he saw Hiroshi. When he didn't sense Emiko anywhere close, he knew he had to bring Hiroshi back home. Hiroshi had just smiled and waved at Gaara when he started to approach him. Of course, some people just had to see him walking toward the two year old and assumed he was going to kill him. One of the men grabbed Hiroshi, making him scream out in fear and pain. Before any of them knew what was happening, Gaara had killed all of them. He was just about to put the last body in the alley when Emiko had appeared. Gaara hid in the alley and watched as she comforted her younger brother, promising to always be there for him._

_Just like she promised to always protect him._

* * *

><p>"Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this?" Naruto's shoulders shook and his voice was broken. " You just became Kazekage!" Naruto stood over Gaara's body that now rested on the soft grass. Tears ran shamelessly down his face. " What about Emiko! What's she supposed to do without you!"<p>

" Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto."

" Shut the hell up!" Naruto whipped around to glare at the old women. How dare she tell him to calm down! " Gaara is dead! I promised her I would save him! He's...He's my friend!"

Naruto lowered his head and cried. The others around him lowered their heads as well. Something more was wrong here, but none of them had the heart to tell him.

Why hadn't Emiko joined them yet?

It'd been one full day since she'd left them to fight the sound ninja. She hadn't returned yet, or even tried to contact them. The others knew something was wrong, but who could possibly go back and help her? They were all just barely managing to stand as it was. Naruto jumped and looked in shock to elder Chiyo who now had her hands on Gaara's torso. He felt like screaming at her to get away from him, that she didn't have any right to touch him. He finally lost it when he heard Kakashi mumble to Guy, " is that?"

" yup." Kakashi answered.

" Get away from him! What'you think your doing!"

" Relax." Sakura held a hand up, stopping Naruto from taring the old women away from Gaara. " She's going to bring him back."

* * *

><p><em>" Gaara!"<em>

_" Who is that? Who's calling my name? This hand?...it's just my hand again...my hand..."_

_" Me? Who am I? I...I am..."..."She's not here? Where is she?...Emiko...was always here..."_

_" Gaara..."_

* * *

><p>" Naruto?" Gaara's eyes snapped open, staring in shock at the people that were crowded around him. " What is this?" he asked. Why was he outside? Why was Naruto holding him up?<p>

" They all came running to help you." Naruto smiled. " You've had everyone worried half to death!" Gaara stared at Naruto's smiling face, still trying to comprehend what was happening. The last thing he remembered...the Akutsuki had beaten him! But...after that...everything went dark.

" Lord Gaara! Are you alright?" Despite his pure exhaustion, and the confusion that was tearing him apart, Gaara flinched back when Matsuri came running up to him. All he could manage was a nod.

He was even further lost when everyone broke out into cheers. Some people even cried tears of joy. " You sure had us scared." Naruto chuckled, snapping Gaara out of his daze. He suddenly noticed the soft grass poking up between his fingers and the heavy scent of the earth.

" Yeah, you caused us alot of grief little brother." Kankruo smirked and put his hands on his hips.

Gaara ignored his sister and brother bickering over him and tried to get up. Why did something seem so wrong? It wasn't just that nothing was making sense...something just felt incredibly wrong. And what were those images he saw in the dark? That little girl, and the little boy? It was like a movie almost, but it was so short, and some how he had seen it when he was unconscious.

Could that have been what people call a dream? But that was impossible...wasn't it? But it was a memory of his, so maybe...

When pain shot through his limbs, Temari was quick to force him to sit back down. " You shouldn't move yet Gaara." He only nodded at his sister. His mind was still reeling. How was any of this possible? He was sure he'd been killed. He even remembered thinking of her, right before he woke up in this field.

" Emiko!" Gaara gasped out loud, shocking those around him into silence. No one had ever heard him call out for someone before. He searched frantically around the crowd of people, his frustration only growing when he didn't see her there. " Where is she?" He growled, turning a dark glare to Naruto.

Understanding seemed to slowly show itself on Naruto's face. " Kakashi sensei...she hasn't come back yet?"

" I'm afraid not." Naruto didn't have to ask anything else. The look on Kakashi's face was enough.

"She-" Naruto's voice failed him when he looked back to Gaara. " She-"

" She fell back to fight off a group of sound ninja that were closing in on us." Everyone turned to Neji in surprise. The usually calm and quiet Hyuuga stepped forward until he was standing right before Gaara. He crossed his arms and looked away while he spoke. " There were fifteen of them. She said she would defeat them, then return to us and assist in rescuing you."

" Emiko...stayed back to fight alone?" Kankuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. " How did you let that happen?" He yelled, rounding on his sister.

Temari flinched back, feeling the weight of Gaara's glare as well. " It's not like she would have listened if I forbid her! Besides, she knew that since they were sound, she had to defeat them as quickly as possible. What if they were coming for the village? Who here would have been strong enough to fend off Orochimaru's men?"

" Wait," Naruto's voice cut through the siblings yelling. " They were sound ninja?" Temari quickly covered her mouth while the others shook their heads. " What if Sasuke was with them!" Naruto stood up and clenched his fists. Gaara had finally managed to stand up, and was now holding his head.

" Naruto!" Kakashi's tone was warning him against going any further.

" It's not about bringing him back this time!" He shouted back, shocking everyone into silence yet again. " Sasuke...is the only one who has ever been able to break Emiko's Kekki genki. If he was there, then Orochimaru has her for sure!"

For a long time, no one said anything. The villagers knew how much Emiko meant to Gaara. She was the only person he allowed to get close to him, aside from Naruto. Those from the leaf felt like smacking a hand to their heads. How could they have forgotten that Sasuke figured out the weakness in her technique? " Form a search party," Several sand Ninja snapped to attention, " Find her." Gaara raised his head, forcing a wave a fear to spread out throughout the crowd. " **Bring. Her. Back!**"

* * *

><p><em>It was so nice. So peaceful. The bright green grass was as soft as silk, and went on for as far as the eye could see. She absent mindedly played with it, running her fingers over it's smooth texture. The sky was a soft blue and dotted with thick, fluffy clouds. Emiko stared lazily up at them as they slowly drifted over her head. Birds were singing in nearby trees that we so tall, she couldn't see the tops of them. Fragrant flowers of all kinds were holding up tiny butterflies and swaying gently in the soft breeze. Emiko was smiling and humming softly as she watched the clouds. She was leaning back on her hands, her legs sprawled out in front of her.<em>

_This place was so nice._

_Emiko turned her head slightly when she heard the soft crunch of foot steps. She smiled with her eyes closed when Gaara sat down next to her. He leaned on one hand, resting his arm on one knee while the other leg was stretched out in front of him. Time seemed to have no meaning in this place. How long had Emiko been sitting there before Gaara showed up? Still the sun hadn't shifted, and the sky was getting no darker. So they just sat._

_" I knew Naruto would bring you back." Emiko finally said, speaking as softly as she could in this strangely beautiful place._

_Gaara said nothing. He just stared ahead with a blank look on his face. Emiko openly stared at him. She marveled the way the sun seemed to make his pale skin glow. His brick red hair still stuck out all over the place, moving slightly with the wind. How she wished she could read his mind when he had a blank look like that._

_" I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got back." Gaara still didn't move. " I hope your not to mad at me." Still no reaction._

_Emiko sighed and went back to staring out across the field. After who knows how long, she abruptly stood up. She patted down her clothes before folding her hands in front of her._

_" I won't be coming back yet Gaara. There's something I have to do first."_

_Finally, Gaara reacted. His head slowly turned as he stood up. When he was towering over her and staring into her eyes, Emiko just smiled at him._

_" I know that i've been very selfish, and that I don't have any right to ask anything of you. You've suffered so much, and I should be doing everything I can to make sure your happy...But I can't come back home yet."_

_Gaara still said nothing. The blank look on his face never changed. Even when sand started to form and swirl ominously around him, his expression remained monotonous._

_" I'm sorry." Emiko whispered. Instead of backing away in fear, or trying to dodge, Emiko only smiled and stood her ground when the sand came rushing toward her._

_" I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p>Beeping. Why was she hearing beeping? And why did it have to be so loud? Emiko groaned and tried to roll over in her bed. However, her eyes snapped open when she felt herself strapped down.<p>

" _What the hell?_" This wasn't her room. Or Gaara's. This room was tiny. It was just big enough to fit the bed she was on, a small computer on a desk, and the machines she realized she was attached to. The walls were a dark brown color, stained and ruined with substances Emiko could only guess about. The beeping sped up, making her jump. "_ A heart monitor..._"

what the hell was going on?

Emiko didn't even bother struggling against her bindings. She was exhausted. Her heart was still throbbing with a dull ache, and her head hurt so much she couldn't see straight. For a while, she just laid back on the bed, listening to the beeping and trying to make sense of how she got here. " Hiroshi." Her heart panged painfully and her head throbbed, but no tears fell. For some reason, she couldn't cry.

" _He died_." She thought, staring up at the ceiling. " _I saw him die. That man...he...I saw him stab Hiroshi. He should be-_" Emiko cried out when her heart was suddenly set on fire. The heart monitor started beeping like crazy, mixing with Emiko's screams as she struggled with her bindings. She jerked her arms and kicked her legs, trying anything she could to get free. Why did it hurt so much? What was happening!

She was so busy trying to curl onto her side and rip out her heart that she didn't notice the door open. " My, my, my, what's going on in here?" Emiko muffled her cry of pain, turning it to a pained moan as she looked over at the stranger. The man came to stand next to her bed, finally stepping out of the shadows that shrouded his appearance.

" Kabuto!" She spat, jerking against her bindings once again. He merely smirked down at her. She hated this, being tied down like this. She hated being to weak to get free.

" Emiko!" He faked a cheerful voice, and even went so far as so smile happily down at her. " I'm so glad to see your finally awake! It's been a while hasn't it?"

" It could have been longer." She hissed in pain and jerked against her bindings once more. " Where the hell am I?" She panted.

" Why, your in Orochimaru's hide out." His happy grin turned to a twisted smirk. Despite herself, Emiko shivered. He was looming over her, his glasses flashing in the dim light of the room. " Now lets have a look shall we?"

" Don't touch me!" Emiko tried to jerk away from him, but to no avail. She was strapped securely to the bed. Kabuto grinned, then started laughing. He actually threw his head back and held onto his stomach while he laughed. Emiko was panting and sweating, the pain in her chest slowly becoming unbearable. She hadn't had to deal with the pain in so long. Every time her heart hurt, she just popped a pill and went on her merry way.

" This is great!" He laughed. Kabuto lowered his head and bent down to her level. " The mighty Emiko chou has finally been brought down. And now here you are, in Orochimaru's hide out, completely at my mercy." Kabuto grinned and stood back up. " How does it feel?"

Emiko didn't answer. Instead, she just glared at him. This was the bastard that led Orochimaru to Sasuke. Because of Kabuto, he knew exactly where to look for him during the exams. " Go fuck your self."

"Hn." Kabuto kept grinning as he turned around to grab a syringe. " Your in pain aren't you?" Ignoring her obvious struggles and attempts to get away from him, Kabuto touched the tips of his fingers to her heart. " I can make it go away." His breath tickled her ear and sent shivers of disgust down her spine. Emiko resisted the urge to slam her head into is or at the very least, spit on him. He was right. She couldn't do anything right now. She was completely at his mercy.

She hated him.

Kabuto let his lips graze her jaw line as he backed away from her. He got just far enough away for her to see his full face. He grinned again as he slowly hooked his fingers under the edge of her kimono. " Stop!" Emiko attempted to move away again, forgetting that she wasn't going any where. His touch felt so wrong, so gross. Her skin seemed to burn where his fingers connected with it. Just from such a small touch, she felt so dirty.

Kabuto pulled her kimono to the side and left it hanging open. In his other hand, he pressed down on the syringe, a small amount of liquid shooting up into the air. " This doesn't look good." His grin vanished, a grimace replacing it. " Orochimaru won't be happy to hear one of his vessels is this damaged."

" What the fuck...?" Emiko's remark died in her mouth. Despite the way she was tied down, she was able to see the area kabuto was glaring at. Her stomach dropped, as did her jaw when she saw what he was looking at.

Black veins as thin as a spiders thread were spread out across the skin above her heart. The skin was lightly tinted purple with patches of light blue toward the end of the spider veins.

" What is that?" She whispered, turning wide eyes to Kabuto.

" I didn't think your condition would be this bad." He seemed to be lost in thought until Emiko grunted in pain and turned her head from him. " This should help." Before she could protest, Kabuto stabbed the needle into her arm. She felt the liquid spread out into her veins, carrying through her body like ice water.

" What did you ju- AAAAAHHH!" Emiko's back arched, lifting her right off the surface of the table she was strapped to. Where it had once felt like ice water, a trail of fire was now taking it's place. Emiko's eyes were wide with pain, a few shameful tears slipping down her face. " MAKE IT STOP!" She begged. Fire wasn't an accurate enough way to describe the pain rushing through her body. She didn't know anything to compare it to. Kabuto stepped back, a giant smile playing at his lips the whole time she screamed and writhed on the table.

" Why did you leave me? I was so alone."

" Gaara!" The words he said to her that one day on the roof came rushing back to her. The fire was starting to recede, only to form into a more concentrated stream heading toward her heart. Emiko bit back her scream of pain, forcing her back to slam back down onto the table. She turned her head from Kabuto and gnashed her teeth together.

She wasn't going to scream or beg anymore. She deserved this. " I couldn't even save him." One single tear raced down her cheek. " He's saved me so many times and always been there, watching over me. I couldn't even save him once!" The fire was now just around her heart. The rest of her body was numb except for an odd tingling feeling. She could feel her heart struggle to make it to the next beat. " I deserve to be in this pain. I deserve worse." Emiko focused on keeping her jaw clenched shut even as the last of the pain dissapated.

" Gaara is probably dead because of me!"

" Well that was disappointing." Kabuto's deep voice brought Emiko back to the situation at hand. She rolled her head to face him with a dead look in her eyes. His smile only seemed to grow. " I expected you to scream more."

" I should have." She admitted between pants. " I don't deserve to feel relief from any pain." She muttered. Kabuto raised a brow, amusement clear in his eyes.

" I could always just have you moan for me instead." Emiko's eyes widened with dread. Kabuto walked forward and put a hand on her stomach. She tried to move away, but her body was still numb.

" What-" She harshly bit her tounge when a sudden wave of warmth spread throughout her stomach. He smirked darkly at her before sliding his hand further down her torso.

" Do you feel that?" he chuckled, resting his hand on her hip. " I can make you want me so badly it would hurt." His voice was thick with lust.

Emiko did feel it. An uncomfortable knot was forming in her stomach, making her ache in a place that only Gaara had ever affected before. Kabuto trailed his hand down her led, stopping at her knee before slowly tracing his fingers up her inner thigh.

" I'm a medic, as you know. I know exactly how the body works, and," he leaned over her, his face mere inches from hers, " how to make your body react however I want it to." He smiled again at the look of horror on her face. " Orochimaru has high expectations for you, but he never said you were exclusively his. Now, I want to hear that pretty voice of yours a little more, miss Chou."

His fingers had just found there way to her crotch when the door was suddenly kicked open. Kabuto jerked his hand back and placed it on her thigh instead. " Ah, Sasuke! What perfect timing!" Emiko hardly heard what Kabuto was saying. The pounding in her head was so loud that his voice was just a dull roar. It took a lot of effort to drag her eyes over to the door.

" Sasuke?" She couldn't believe it. Even though she understood that she had been kidnapped by Orochimaru, she didn't expect to run into Sasuke so quickly.

" What is this?" He ignored the girl on the bed and stared straight at Kabuto. Kabuto plastered a fake smile onto his face and moved away from Emiko.

" I'm glad your here. Emiko is done with her treatment now. So if you wouldn't mind, " Emiko's arms and legs stung where the bindings suddenly disappeared from, " could you take her to her new room?" Without waiting for a reply, Kabuto pushed past Sasuke and vanished from the room.

" Emiko." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. He seemed surprised beyond words that she was there.  
>Why are you here?"<p>

" For power."


	3. III

**(A/N): Just a quick note. School has been absolutely kicking my ass lately. I'm gunna end up having to drop a class which really sucks, but i guess 17 credit hours is a little to much for me right now, especially with a job too. But anyway, i'm gunna use whatever time i can to write a little everyday. It might take me a bit to get stories out for a while though. So thank you to all who have bore with me thus far! I also just figured out how to see that people have favored me and added me to their alert lists. So for all those who have, I just wanna say that's it's pretty damn cool you like my writing that much. I really appreciate all your support. I have to go to bed now though, a test tomorrow and an exam on Thursday that i have to study my ass off for! Not to mention the huge essay due Wednesday!**

**For Chapter III: The Nightmares Begin.**

**_My Immortal by Evanescence._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Why are you here?" Sasuke remained in the door way. His obsidian eyes were stuck on her weary form. She was deathly pale, every inch of her skin either covered in blood, cuts, or deep purple bruises. Her hair was a giant mess beneath her head that was sweating profousley.<p>

Her voice was shaky and weak, but she managed to look him in the eye and gasp out " For power." It seemed like just saying that one phrase sucked out what little energy she had left. Her body went limp against the cold surgical table she was splayed out on. Sasuke would have rushed to her side if her eyes weren't still open and staring at him. "_what?_" she mouthed, unable to summon the energy to actually speak.

Deciding for now to ignore the fury and revulsion swirling around inside of him, Sasuke slowly approached her side. Emiko could barely see him through the haze covering her eyes. If it wasn't for the bright white shirt he wore, or barely wore, he would have been lost in the darkness of the room. His hand hesitated just above her left shoulder, but when she looked at his face, he just huffed, turned his head, and pulled her kimono back into place. Though she was now untied, she didn't move from her spot. Her arms were still spread out on either side of her, and her legs were still stretched out on the table. Sasuke just stared down at her, for once in his life unsure of what to do. Kabuto had told him he was to take her to her room, but where exactly was that?

_" Some one special is here Sasuke. I will allow you to be their guide of sorts, as a treat for coming so far."_ Orochimaru's twisted laugh still echoed in his mind.

"_ This is who you meant?"_ Sasuke sighed and stepped away from the table. " _What am I supposed to do?_" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Sasuke was slightly disappointed to see her still sprawled out on the table, staring up at the ceiling with a dead look in her eyes. " Get up." he ordered, taking another few steps toward the door.

Emiko didn't even glance at him. She didn't even twitch as she lay there, just staring up at the ceiling. "_ As much as I deserve the pain it would cause to move, I honestly can't_." She tiredly thought. Sasuke watched her a while longer until she slowly closed her eyes.

" Get up!" He commanded again, fully facing her now. She smiled softly at his glare as the darkness spread out to embrace her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello?"<strong> His deep voice rang out through the empty expanse before him._

**_Where am I?_**

**_What is this place?_**

**_Why am I...alone?_**

_"** EMIKO**!" His voice broke when the last of her name rolled off his tongue. He gripped his red hair in frustration and bent his head. " Where are you!" He shouted, clenching his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable. Even though Shukaku was gone, he still felt so much pain!_

**_Why does it hurt so much?_**

**_Why isn't she here?_**

**_She's supposed to protect me...to help me!_**

_The earth was cracked and dried. There wasn't a single piece of vegetation as far as he could see. the sky was a dull yellow, matching the dull brown shade of the earth beneath him. Though he couldn't feel the wind blowing through, dust was being picked up and thrown into the air and purple clouds were rushing through the sky._

_" **Gaara?"** His head whipped up at the sound of her voice. His feet carried him a few steps forward before he stumbled to a stop._

_"** Emiko?"** He hated how pathetic his voice sounded._

_" **I heard you calling me. I'm sorry it took so long to get here**." The usually soft smile was on her face, however, it provided none of the comfort it usually did for him. He choked down the vile that rose to his throat when he saw her._

_Her skin wasn't the creamy pale color it used to be. Instead, it was a corpse like color of blue. Black and purple veins were visible all over her body, coming together to form a festering patch of black skin over her heart. Her hair was thin, reduced to a few clumps of brown strands dangling from her head._

_Gaara resisted the urge to run from the skeletal figure limping toward him. " **I'm here now though!**" She laughed and scratched the back of her head. Gaara's eyes widened when her arm split open from the movement. Dark, almost black, red blood rushed from the cracks. It was thicker than normal blood. It looked like curdled milk._

_"**Em-**" Gaara was at a loss for words. This...thing couldn't possibly be Emiko! " **What...the hell is going on!**" He roared. Gaara dropped to his knees and gripped his again. " .**.**__**Why-what is..**.__"_

_"** It's gunna be okay."** Her voice appeared next to his year, causing him to yelp and fall back. He landed on his butt, holding himself up with his hands. When she spoke, a fountain of the thick, dark red blood fell from her mouth. " **Does it hurt?**"_

_Gaara was to terrified to move away when she reached out and touched her fingers to his heart. His eyes were impossible wide and his entire body was trembling._

_" **Here, you can have mine**." She pulled back and dug the tips of her fingers into her chest. Gaara wanted to yell at her to stop, to go away, to do anything other than was she was doing. But he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even breath._

_Her nails punctured her skin with ease, more of the thick substance oozing out around them. She carefully began to pull her fingers back, the sickening sound of flesh taring filling the silence. Her breathing became labored, and Gaara finally breathed long enough for it to just get caught in his throat again._

_She was pulling the skin right off of her body. He watched as veins snapped, and muscle tore to reveal her heart beating beneath all the carnage. She left the flap of skin hanging from her body and carefully grabbed onto her heart. " Just one more second." She cooed at him. With a flick of her wrist, her heart tore from her chest. The dark blood rolled freely from her chest, splattering loudly on the ground._

_" **Here you go!**" She smiled, holding the still beating heart out to him. She shoved it right in his face, still cocking her head to the side and smiling. " Y**ou can have my heart. Just be careful with it okay? It's not much good if you let it brake."**_

* * *

><p>" GAARA!" The sound of a door slamming and Temari's frantic voice mixed in with Gaara's screams. " GAARA STOP!" Temari rushed to his side and desperately tried to calm him down. " KANKURO!" Tears streamed down her face when Gaara kept screaming. His eyes were open now, but he was still thrashing around on his bed. There were claw marks over his chest and tears running down his face.<p>

" Temari!" Kankuro burst through the open door, stopping short when he saw the two of them. Gaara was thrashing around on his bed, pushing Temari away from him with his sand and clawing at his heart. His nails were finally beginning to tear through the flesh and smearing the small orbs of blood across his torso.

" Help me!" Temari cried, her voice broken with fear.

" DAMMIT GAARA!" Kankuro ran forward and pushed his hands toward his brother. Chakra strings flew from his fingers and by some miracle, managed to connect with Gaara. Instantly, Gaara was laying flat on his back with his limbs spread out. Kankuro grimaced at how hard it was to keep his arms down. Despite being tied down, Gaara still tilted his head back and screamed out in pain.

His siblings shut their eyes against his cries of sorrow. What could they do? He could finally sleep now, which meant dreams. But dreams also meant nightmares. Something he was finally experiencing.

" Gaara!" Naruto's voice brought a wave of relief to Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro looked over his shoulder to the blonde, while Temari turned fully around with tears in her eyes still.

" Naruto." She breathed.

It was early in the morning. Two o'clock to be exact. Naruto was standing in the door way, panting slightly from rushing to Gaara's room. He was only wearing a pair of Gaara's pj pants, shirtless just as Gaara was. Naruto's breathing hitched and caught in his throat when he fully took in the scene before him. He dropped his arms from the door frame and stumbled into the room.

" What the hell?" His voice was still thick with sleep, but it was now also coated with anxiety.

" oh my god..." Sakura stood behind him, a hand over her mouth as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. The others also crowded around, but Kakashi quickly ushered them back to thier rooms.

" what's wrong with Gaara?" Naruto fell to his knees beside Temari, his hands hovering over Gaara's struggling body. He was grunting against Kankuro's jutus with his eyes closed and his teeth bared.

" He's having another nightmare." Temari whispered. Her shaky hands were stroking Gaara's leg, only succeeding in calming him down a little.

" Again?" Naruto asked, looking at his red headed friend. " That's three days in a row now." Naruto sighed and stood back up. " Sakura." He ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

" Hai." Sakura rushed into the room. She bent over Gaara, a soft green chakra swirling around her hands. " This should help him sleep without dreaming." She murmured.

Gaara slowly stopped thrashing around, his body falling heavily against his bed. His breathing was still harsh, but that too eventually evened out. Just as sakura stopped her treatment and stepped away from him, Gaara's eyes opened. They looked tiredly around the room, and finally focused on Naruto's bright blue eyes.

" She...gave me her heart." He muttered, panting as he spoke to the blonde. Naruto kept a straight face as Gaara spoke to him. " I have to get it out...she needs it back. Emiko is dying...because I have her heart..."

" Emiko won't die, Gaara. I promise." Gaara stared at him for a minute longer before nodding softly and closing his eyes. Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Naruto all held their breaths and waited until his breathing became even and slow. Finally he was asleep again.

" Naruto," Sakura's voice made other three in the room jump, " how can you keep that promise?" Her green eyes were filled with un-shed tears.

"Tch." Naruto turned his head, trying his best to hide the sorrow he was also feeling. He never thought he would see Gaara like this. " I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way."

* * *

><p>"<em>Something is wrong. I can feel it...but what is it?<em>" Emiko rolled onto her side and sighed into her pillow. " _Gaara...is he crying?_" Emiko gasped and shot up. Her heart pounded in her ears as she quickly scanned the room she was now in. The walls were a warm brown colored stone, the only light of a small torch reflecting off the stones smooth surface. There was a single desk with a small stack of papers and a couple books neatly stacked on top. She shifted on the soft bed beneath her and tentatively put a foot on the ground. The cold made her curse and quickly draw her foot back. The only other things in the room were two doors, one by the head of the bed, and the other just on the other side of the small room.

_" All this, it really wasn't a dream._" Emiko clenched onto the sheets, bowing her head and gritting her teeth in frustration. How could she have let Orochimaru take her? She wasn't weak enough to get caught so easily. " what am I forgetting?" She muttered. Emiko lost her trail of thought when she noticed her thighs. It seemed like someone had tried to rub off as much of the blood as possible from her body before setting her in the bed.

" Sasuke." She almost laughed. He always was a bit of a clean freak. " _So this is his room then?_" She looked around the dungeon like room with a mix of disgust and wonder. " _So this is where you've been hold up for the past three years huh? Suits you, bastard._" With that, Emiko pushed herself off of the bed, testing her weight on her sore legs before wandering toward the door on the other side of the room. She could see a faint light reaching under the door by the bed, and assumed it led to the hallway.

" Huh." Emiko was honestly amazed when she opened the other door to find a small, pristine bathroom. The tiles were white, the walls were white, everything was white. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. " I should fix that." She hummed, stepping into the small sanctuary. If she was going to be a prisoner in Orochimaru's base, face unknown dangers and methods of torture everyday for the rest of her life, she was going to have some fun while she could. She discarded her tattered and dirty clothes, tossing everything in different directions.

" That looks better!" She laughed. Emiko stepped into the shower and quickly went about washing off the blood and dirt that still remained. When the water finally ran clear, Emiko shut it off and threw open the shower curtains. She wrapped the one, large, fluffy white towel around her self before turning to face the mirror. Her hands trembled as she cleared away a section of the fog. " What..." Emiko gasped and looked down to her chest. She lightly ran her fingers over her heart.

The black veins were gone. Her skin was no longer bruised, and now that she was thinking more clearly, her heart wasn't hurting. " What did Kabuto give me?" She muttered, trailing her fingers against the sensitive skin again while looking back in the mirror. She didn't know what to think of what was happening to her heart. Emiko felt nothing when she saw the bruises and cuts covering her body. " I deserve worse." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. It now reached just past her butt. She frowned and gently searched underneath the counter, grinning when her hand brushed against a kunai Sasuke had hid there. She pulled it out and gathered her hair over her shoulder.

Long hair would only get in the way here. Just as she was about the make the cut, she panicked and lowered the blade another few inches. She winced slightly against the tugging feeling as the blade tore through her hair. Emiko gasped and through her hair straight into the trash can. She shakily leaned against the counter, watching herself pant in the mirror. Her hair still wasn't that short, it now reached her shoulder blades, but it was different for her.

" Alot of things are going to change." She muttered, forcing herself to stand up straight. The heat of her shower had caused the mirror to start fogging over again. Before the fog could disappear all together, Emiko raised her finger to the cool glass.

" Hello?" Emiko poked her head around the bathroom door and peered suspiciously around the room. Someone had picked up all her dirty clothes while she was showering. " _I didn't even sense them_." She thought bitterly. Emiko narrowed her eyes and darted out of the bathroom. The cold steel of the kunai she had borrowed glinted in the dim light. She growled lightly and pressed it threateningly against the intruders throat.

" What do you want." She hissed, pressing the blade harder against the stranger. Emiko waited patiently during the silence that followed her demand. Still, the person never spoke. Emiko peered over her shoulder and noticed that she was carrying a clean bundle of clothes. "_ That snake bastard seriously has servents?_" Playing it safe, Emiko shoved the person away from her before baking up a few steps. She kept the kunai held up in front of her just in case.

A women turned around after stumbling forward and smiled at Emiko. She looked to be about twenty years old. She had short, choppy blonde hair, large brown eyes, and was at least a foot taller than Emiko. She closed her eyes and smiled even wider while holding the pile of clothes out to Emiko. Emiko said nothing and just stared at the strange girl.

" Who are you?" She finally asked, relaxing her position. If the girl was going to attack her, she would have done it while she was in the shower.

The blonde girl opened her eyes and blinked at Emiko. She sighed and set the clothes down on the desk with a frustrated look. She reached into her pocket, making Emiko tense up again, and protruded a small note book and pen. She flipped it open, stuck her tongue out in concentration, and began scribbling on it. Curious, Emiko slowly began to inch her way over to the girl. The girl glanced up at Emiko and turned away so she couldn't see what she was writing. Emiko huffed and only slid closer, popping up behind the girls back and standing on her toes to see over her shoulder.

The girl sighed and flicked her bangs out of her face before turning around and handing the notebook to Emiko. She glanced between the book and it's owner for a few seconds before tentatively taking the small pad. Emiko's eyes widened in shock as grief and understanding flooded through her.

_" My name is Kanashimi, and this is who I am."_ Below the beautiful scrawl of her writing was a picture of a younger version of Kanashimi. She was chained by her arms to a dirty stone wall, sitting with her arms above her head which hung pitifully.

Emiko's hands trembled as stared at the picture. The small notebook in her hands was very old. The pages were tainted with yellow, and most seemed to be stained and wrinkled from years of moisture. Kanashimi's words and the image of her childhood burned not only into Emiko's memory, but also through the one of the last pages in the notebook.

" Your running out of room to speak." Emiko commented, handing the book back to its owner. The girl only smiled and nodded. " I'm Emiko," She started, " and i'm sure i'll have the time to tell you my story before this is all over."

Kanashimi's smile vanished and she gave Emiko a serious look. She quickly scribbled into her book and turned it so Emiko could see what she'd written. "_ You should change quickly. Orochimaru-sama does not like to be kept waiting."_ With that, she bowed and swiftly exited the room.

Emiko watched the door for a few moments, the flickering lights of the candles putting her into a trance. Only when one of the candles abruptly went out did she follow her new friends advice and change into her clothes. They were the exact same things as she had been wearing before, and she was relieved to see that her headband was still among her things. She held it gingerly against her chest and prayed, hoped beyond all hope that Gaara was alright.

" Please," She begged, her whisper filling the small room, " don't let him be dead because of me!" Her heart beat faltered, it's echoing thuds resonating within the desolate dungeon.


	4. IV

**(A/N): I don't think i can come up with a good enough apology for taking so long. School, work, and just needing some personal time are really still my excuses. However, i've finally found the motivation to continue writing this story. I was having some major writers block with this. I've started a two other stories, and i might publish the first chapters of them soon, but I kinda want to wait until i have more than just two done. Also, i'm considering writing probably one of the most dificult things someone could write. A Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time fanfiction. Link of course, and then an oc. Let me know what you think about that idea, if your into that that is. I don't really even know where to start with that! Also, let me know if i start to go to far away from Sasuke's real personality. I know i have to twick it a bit for him to be attracted to Emiko, but I feel like i'll probably start to make it to unbelievable. Anywho! Thank you for all who have toughed it out and stuck with me!**

**For Chapter IV:**Of Men and Monsters** **

_**The Howling by Within Temptation**_

* * *

><p>Emiko glared up at the man detested by all the shinobi nations. Orochimaru merely stood with his arms crossed and sneered down at her. Right now, Emiko was in the middle of the large room Orochimaru used to have his prisoners fight. His slaves had gone through a great effort scraping all the carnage off of the walls and scrubbing the floors.<p>

He wanted to see just how much blood she would shed.

His sneer turned into a sadistic smile as he imagined the young women below him covered in gore. He sent a dark look to a man standing by a door in the arena. The man whimpered and hastily started cranking the lever that opened the doors. There was a horrible grinding sound and a loud clicking noise when the doors locked in place.

Emiko looked around her, her eyes darting back and forth between all the doors. _"Shit!"_ She had come here willingly expecting to fight Orochimaru himself, not innocent people! She began to sweat and nervously clenched and unclenched her hands. _"It's going to be okay_." She tried to convince herself. _"I don't have to kill them. I just have to paralyze them, make them look dead until he lets me leave."_ All the knowledge she'd studied about the nervous system with Neji flooded through her mind. She knew exactly where to strike, how much electricity to send out, the power of one pulse to take out as many as she could at once. "_I'm a Chou,"_ She thought, backing into the middle of the arena when she heard the distinct sound of feet shuffling, _"I am a master of lighting style. No one has to die._" Her nerves doubled when she saw a deformed hand shoot out of the darkness and hold onto the wall.

_"No one has to die."_

* * *

><p>"Gaara stop!"<p>

An explosion of sand made several people throw their hands up to protect their faces. Kankuro and Temari gaped at Emiko, who now stood in front of the rouge ninja they were fighting. Her sword was drawn, and her face was set in a hard glare. Small sparks of purple electricity battled with the sand floating around her. The siblings shifted their gaze to their younger brother, gulping when they saw the look on his face.

He. Was. Pissed.

"Move." He commanded, not moving from his position.

"No." Emiko answered simply. The ninja on the ground looked up to her with shock written all over their faces. Why was she, a sand ninja, saving them?

"Then I'll make you." Gaara threatened. He let his sand hover menacingly around her, hoping it would scare her into submission.

"Go ahead." She challenged, making him glare harder. "I didn't know you were still this weak, Gaara."

Temari and Kankuro gaped at their friends stupidity. "Weak?" Gaara's face went from an angry glare to a blank and bored look. "I will show you my strength.

Before his sand could even move an inch, a massive pulse of electricity blew his sand back. Everyone covered their eyes and used chakra in their feet to keep their ground. Even Gaara had to cover his eyes from the onslaught of sand. When they could sense that it was safe to look around again, the three sand siblings uncovered their eyes. They all had sweat dripping down their faces, something close to fear in Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was not afraid, but interested, and confused.

"I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am." Emiko lowered her hand, shaking the loose electricity off of it. She turned to the men behind her hoping to make a quick retreat. Emiko casually spoke as she paralyzed the men without moving from her spot. "I don't' like fighting. In fact, I hate being a Ninja more than anything else. I think everything Ninja's stand for is a lie, some stupid arrogant cover up for their guilt in killing people. "

Emiko dusted off her hands and turned toward the stunned siblings. Even Gaara's mouth was slightly open in shock now. Emiko had never spoken like this to them before.

"That chakra…that was incredible." Kankuro muttered, gulping when Emiko glanced over at him.

"Like I said, I'm not as weak as you might have thought. I know more than just my Kekkei Genki." Emiko sighed and looked up at the sky. "I don't like killing people, and you shouldn't anymore either Gaara. I know you've suffered a lot more than I could ever understand…but no one has to die."

"We don't always have to kill people."

* * *

><p>Emiko shouted as she slammed her hand forward into the face of an approaching enemy. "<em>They all look so sick<em>." She swatted one man's hand away and quickly spun around to kick another in the stomach. She fought back a wince when she felt, actually felt, his organs caving in beneath her foot. "_What did he do to them?"_ Emiko jumped up and grabbed onto someone's shoulders, flipping him over her and into someone else. She didn't waste any time in dropping to her knees to avoid a fist thrown her way. With her hands now on the ground, Emiko used as little chakra as she could to send electricity through the floor. Her hand signs were quick and precise, and many people fell down paralyzed after she shouted "Kujiku, shinkei dageki!" (Break, nerve shock)

Now, with several of the mutated men writhing on the ground, Emiko could finally jump away from all the men. She landed against the wall opposite of Orochimaru, scanning the crowd before her. Their skin was a sick, green color, splotches of brown and yellow mixing in around their eyes and mouth. Their bones protruded from beneath their skin, and they were so thin they had to hunch over to avoid tearing their own flesh. But they were still human. She still couldn't kill them. "_No matter what life they may have chosen for_ _themselves,"_ She thought, raising her hands again when they finally spotted her, "_I will not kill anyone I don't have to."_

Just before Emiko went back to the fight, she heard a familiar noise. Switching her gaze to the balcony across from her she noticed Sasuke watching her. The red of his Sharingan seemed to glow against the dim lighting of the arena. Emiko glared at him. The sight of him standing so casually next to Orochimaru made her sick to her stomach. "This is what you gave it all up for, Uchiha?"

Her voice carried easily up to him, halting the actions of the deformed men before her. Sasuke tilted his head at her but kept his expression neutral. His Sharingan bore into her, making a chill go down her spine. She had always hated those eyes. Eyes that only ever seemed to seek out power and blood.

The eyes of war.

"Sorry Uchiha, but you won't be learning any of my moves today." Emiko muttered the words under her breath, however, when Sasuke straightened his posture and tensed his shoulders, she knew he heard her.

A hand suddenly filled her peripheral vision. Before it could make contact with her face, Emiko grasped the fist and pulled its' owner forward sharply. The sudden movement caused the man to stumble forward in front of her where she kneed him hard in the stomach. Spit flew from his mouth and a cry of pain filled the room when Emiko quickly pulled her leg back and kicked him across the room in one fluid movement.

"_Time to end this."_ Emiko followed after her newest victim and easily caught up to him before he hit the ground. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and slammed him into the ground just as the other mutants closed in on her. For ten second she disappeared from view, and Orochimaru found himself wondering if she had given up and allowed them to kill her. Even Sasuke took a small step forward to see better. Before they even registered what was happening, a painfully bright burst of light erupted between the rotting bodies all piled on top of each other. The sound of static filled the air, and not even half a minute later, all of Orochimaru's men were twitching and convulsing on the ground.

Emiko stood in the middle of them, her head held high and her arms crossed loosely over her chest. "It seems I underestimated you miss Chou." Orochimaru's oily voice hung heavily in the arena air. "You've far exceeded my expectations."

Emiko bit back her retort, instead, settling for the satisfaction of seeing a frustrated Uchiha glaring down at her with blood red eyes.

Ah yes, Emiko had once again kept him from learning any of her clan's methods. By hiding her hand in the mans' shirt, and allowing the other mutants to surround her, Emiko had kept her chakra flow hidden from Sasuke. With so many bodies around her own, it was impossible to discern exactly how her chakra was forming around her.

"Kanashimi darling, why don't you take miss Chou to the _other _training grounds?" Emiko's head whipped around, purple eyes meeting brown ones.

Kanashimi smiled sadly at Emiko before nodding to her master. Orochimaru chuckled and turned to leave the room. "Kanashimi…." Emiko took a hesitant step toward the blonde, reaching out toward her before thinking better of it. Kanashimi's gaze was still stuck on the bodies surrounding Emiko. Her usually tanned skin was slightly pale. It wasn't hard to miss the revulsion in her eyes.

"I didn't kill any of them." Emiko tried, taking another step forward. She had completely forgotten the Uchiha who stood on the balcony still, watching the two girls with mild interest.

"_Thank you."_

Emiko nodded to her friends note, feeling slightly relieved that she believed her.

After many turns, and countless hallways later, Emiko and Kanashimi stood at the entrance to a training ground.

_"Hey sis."_

_"Hiroshi."_

_He had grown so much, but before Emiko could take it all in, the world seemed to shift. The sharp pain that had been pulsing through her body with each heart beat was now a constant, and unending hell. The colors around her became bright, stinging her eyes with their intensity. Emiko couldn't tell if the tears that ran down her face were from the pain, or the fact that Hiroshi was now standing right in front of her._

_" H-how?" She whispered, stumbling forward. Three Hiroshi's walked slowly toward her while the Orochimaru's watched. Despite the pounding her her head, Emiko swiveled her eyes around to to look in the direction the others had gone. " __I let them down. I let them all down. I'm sorry Gaara.__"_

_" You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy, nii-san. Blood bathed Hiroshi, turning him into a crimson ghost. Emiko stared down at the kunai lodged up to the hilt in her shoulder. She stared at it for a full minute, not able to register what happened. Finally, Emiko tore her eyes away from the blade and looked her brother in the eye._

_" You've gotten taller, Hiroshi." Emiko managed a weak smile. Sweat trickled down her face and her breaths were quick and ragged. The trees rustled as a cold wind blew through the small clearing._

_"_ nii-san." The cold wind seemed to go right through her, chilling her to her core. Before Hiroshi had even ripped the blade back out of her, Emiko was falling toward the ground. He merely back away from her body when she finally fell into the puddle of her own blood._

"No…" Emiko backed away from the arena. It was all coming back to her. The fight in the forest, Orochimaru, the boy that had landed next to him. Hiroshi thrusting his blade through her shoulder. She remembered all of it now. "_That's what I was forgetting."_ She thought, gulping down some much needed air. _"Hiroshi, he really is still alive!"_

Emiko watched him as though in a trance. His black hair was still long and messy, falling in his eyes and covering his ears. He had grown a lot taller, but thankfully, was still shorter than her. His form was slim, but strong. She could see the muscles working in his arms as he fought off his enemy. Hiroshi wore a pair of loose, black pants, the typical ninja shoes, and a simple long sleeved white shirt.

The man he was fighting seemed to be struggling more than Hiroshi was. Hiroshi rushed toward him, landed several punches, than finished him off with a kick to his head. Emiko felt herself falling further and further into despair as she watched her little brother fight.

"_He should be dead."_ Her thoughts were a mantra in her mind. _"I saw him die. I saw the man…I saw him kill you…_" Emiko whispered the last part as she watched her younger brother walk over the man's lifeless body. He nudged the man with his foot. When his opponent didn't move, Hiroshi scoffed and spun around.

"I'm done for the day right?" His question seemed to be rhetorical as he was already walking away from the arena. He was heading straight for Kanashimi and Emiko.

"Hiroshi." Emiko's voice failed her, coming out as an inaudible whisper. Her heart was hammering away in her ears, and her stomach felt like it was full of lead.

Hiroshi stopped when he came next to Kanashimi. He glanced at Emiko curiously before ignoring her and turning to the blonde. " Did you see me?" He sounded so excited. Emiko felt her heart surge at the sound of his voice. The excitement in his eyes, the color to his cheeks, and the way he was still out of breath made her realize how real all of this was.

"_He really is alive."_ Tears finally fell from her eyes. They were warm and fierce, streaming down her cheeks. It took everything inside of her not to run over to him and hold onto him. "He doesn't remember me," Emiko stepped further back, trying to hide herself the best she could in the shadows, "_I can't do anything right now. All I can do is watch. Dammit!"_

"I did good didn't I? I think I'm getting better!" Hiroshi closed his eyes and gave Kanashimi a huge smile. The blonde only smiled sadly at him, her apprehension and unease unnoticed by either Chou member. "Are you going to come back later M-"

Kanashimi silenced Hiroshi by firmly setting her hand on his head. He looked up at her, surprised, but shrugged it off and danced away from her. "See you later!" He stared curiously at Emiko one last time before disappearing into the tunnels.

Kanashimi didn't offer Emiko any comfort. Instead, she turned to the lighting master and pulled her forward with a hard glare. _"He's alive."_ Emiko couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. "_Is mother still alive too?"_

She wanted to turn around and run to him. She wanted, needed, to see him again. She couldn't bare to have him out of her sight. "_I'm not alone anymore."_ Despite her tries to hold the tears back, more fell at the prospect of having a family again. "_I don't have to be alone!"_ Emiko was snapped out of her thoughts when she was pushed into the middle of yet another arena.

"Kanashimi?" She looked to her friend in slight fear. Kanashimi just looked away, and pained and guilty look on her face. Emiko suddenly felt very scared, something she would never admit to anyone. She even jumped when the sound of a heavy gate being opened reverberated throughout the small room. This arena was more well lit than the last, however, it was still under ground. Whatever was coming to fight her was coming from an even deeper tunnel than the ones they were in now.

Emiko heard a sickening moaning sound, something like a cross between a child's wail and the moan of a monster. She pushed all thoughts from her mind and focused on the situation. Emiko decided not to risk anything and drew her sword, it's silver blade shining in the light of the cave. There were a few minutes of silence, then a terrified shout that turned into a broken strangle. Not even two seconds later, a body flew out of the darkness and collided with the wall with enough force to crumple the body. Emiko stomached her fear and got into her fighting stance.

Emiko could never have prepared herself enough for what she saw next.

* * *

><p>The arms were stretched out to be abnormally long, with the hands following suit. Each arm measured five feet in length. The legs were much the same, measuring seven feet in length. The creatures skin was eerily translucent, tinted green and blue in some places. It was stretched taught over it's bones, suctioning to them and accentuating them. At the creature walked toward Emiko, she couldn't help but be frozen in fear. When it walked it crawled on all fours. However, thanks to the great length of it's arms and legs, it was still a great deal bigger than Emiko. The joints of the monster were turned in, making what were it's elbows protrude outward instead of off to the side. It's hands were also twisted around, facing it's feet which were also turned the wrong way. The skin was twisted and deformed around the wrists and ankles. The creatures knees bent at sides as it's elbows would have done had it been human.<p>

The monsters neck was enlongated and curved like that of a vultures. Like the rest of the monster, it's torso was stretched to long. It's spine stuck out, seeming like it would tear through the skin if the monster moved the wrong way. The monster was hunched over, it's long body arching. The skin around the ribs couldn't have been any tighter, and no midsection seemed to exist at all. It was sickly thin after the bulk of the ribs, until it's gut came around. The stomach bulged out, giant and inflated compared to the rest of the disgustingly thin and spidery body. Emiko could have sworn she saw movement within the stomach that seemed to hold at least two full grown humans inside. The monsters hips were only barely covered by more translucent skin.

Emiko could see it's heart and several other organs through it's skin. The face was just as gruesome. The head was proportioned to the body, however, it's chin was where the forhead should have been. Long, greesy, black hair dragged pitifully on the ground. When the create moved toward her, it placed it's legs over it's shoulder, than moved it's arms forward with short jerky movements. Emiko was completely stuck in horror.

She was even more afraid when it's jaw seemed to unhinge, displaying several rows of sharp teeth. It made several strange noises, moaning each noise. " **Woooorrrresss mmmaaammmrrreeee**"

_"MOVE!"_ Emiko stumbled backward, chocking out a strangled cry when the monster lurched toward her. All rational thought left her mind. She had never seen something so terrifying before. Pure adrenaline was running through her as she dodged the monsters hand. The ground caved in beneath it's hand, and Emiko landed saftely behind it. However, she lost her footing again in her fear as the monster whirled around to face her. Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly through her hands together. "Roku, raihigyou no kami!" (Six lighting strikes of the Gods)

She had just barely activated her blood limit when the things hand wrapped around her body. She was to scared to even scream when it lifted her off the ground. Somehow, it seemed to know not to touch her wings. Emiko struggled desperately against It's grip, kicking her legs out to try and help her. Her breath caught in her throat when the monster raised her level to it's face. She was forced to stare at it as it's slacken mouth uttered it's weird noise again. " **Wooorrreess mmmaaaaammmreerr!"**

Suddenly, the thing snaped out it's other hand, a sickening cracking sound adding to it's inncessent moaning. Just as quickly though, It dropped Emiko to the ground and cried out in pain. Several of it's fingers fell to the ground and thick, black blood spurted from it's now wounded hand. For some reason, it had thrown it's caution of her wings to the wind and tried to crush her. It's mouth opened even wider, the thick black blood bubbling up and running down it's face. Emiko realized the creature also had no eye lids when it's eyes bugged out of it's head as it screamed. Emiko's sword lay forgotten behind the creature. Instead, now armed with her blood line limit, Emiko faced the creature and prepared to fight.

Her entire body was shaking, and her legs felt like jelly. She was resisting the strong urge to throw up, and her heart was beating so fiercly she could feel it shaking. The monster screamed out it's weird noise again and again, wobbling back and fourth, finally stopping to slam it's head repeatedly on the cement of the arena. Emiko continued to watch in her perpetual horror as the creature harmed it's self over and over. " **Woorrrressss mmmaaammmrrrreee**!" It screeched.

It held it's injured hand up to it's face and screamed loudly again. This time though, it did something Emiko never would have expected from a monster like that. A black liquid, though not nearly as thick as it's blood, began to leak from it's eyes and fall to the floor. " **Wwwooorr issss mmmmaammmeeeee!"**

Emiko felt her connection to the Earth disappear. Something worse than fear filled her mind. A feeling she would never be able to describe to anyone tore through her.

" **Wheeerrreee iiissss moooommmmmy**!"

"Wh-where…is…mommy?" Tears fell steadily from Emiko's eyes as she slowly stood up. The creature didn't seem to notice her until she was standing fully in front of it. Emiko coulnd't look away from the atrocity before her. Now that she understood what the monster was saying, she heard it.

The voice of a child.

"How could someone so absolutely evil exist?" Emiko whispered, her tears falling steadily to the ground. The child screamed out again.

" **Wheeeerrrrrre isss mommmmmy! I waaaant mommmmy!"** It sunk to the ground, it's deformed body contorting oddly to accomidate it's new position.

"I will let you see your mother." Emiko chocked out, her voice sounding eerily calm, even to her.

"Dai go kōgeki, ken." (Fifth strike, sword.) All of Emiko's wings shattered but one. The shining lights of her broken wings swirled around her, quickly forming five, glowing swords. The swords hovered in front of her, their tips pointing toward the heavens. Emiko's hair blew wildly around her from the sheer energy of her attack. The deformed child only watched in fascination as the swords began revolving in a circle in front of her.

"Be at peace." Emiko said, directing her arms forward at the same time. She rushed toward the former child, not even blinking as her blade sliced through it as though it was nothing more than water.

" **Thaaannnkkk Yooouuu."**

Emiko finally let go of the careful control she'd kept over herself. She cried out as loudly as she could, tears flowing freely from her eyes once again. There was a bright light, and when it vanished Emiko was hunched over the mutilated body of the child. She was shaking violently, covered in its thick blood and crying. She raised her head toward the heavens and cried out again, her screams echoing throughout the empty halls.

* * *

><p>Kanashimi stood lifelessly by the arena. She was never told something…..so unspeakably horrible had been going on. She never knew of the experiments done by Orochimaru. Or, that they extended this far at least. All apprehension revolving around Hiroshi was a distant memory now as she watched Emiko cry out in anguish over the dead body of the child. She had heard it too. The thing calling for its mother with the voice of a child. Tears quietly made their way down her cheeks as well. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't offer any consoling words to Emiko. Even if she did speak, what words could she have possibly said that would have made anything any better?<p>

Kanashimi jumped when Sasuke strode silently past her. She hadn't even sense him.

Sasuke kept a straight face as he walked to Emiko. He had seen everything.

Sasuke was even having a hard time holding down his bile as he stepped over some of the carnage. Even he was unaware that Orochimaru had been experimenting like this. "_I'll need to end this all sooner."_ He thought, finally stopping beside her. Emiko didn't even so much as glance at him. She was bent over the dead body again, her sobs racking her body with spasms. Sasuke steeled himself and sighed, kneeling down to her level.

"Emiko." He spoke carefully, not wanting to frighten her anymore. She had finally deactivated her limit, but there was no telling if she could still fight or not. He wouldn't doubt she'd be out of her mind enough to fight against him right now.

He hesitated, then placed a hand on her shoulder. It was no different than what he used to do, when they were all a team. It was nothing. No one would be suspicious of that.

His obsidian eyes strayed over her form, taking in all of her damage. Most of it seemed to be mental, that is until she suddenly gripped her heart and fell over. Kanashimi gasped and quickly ran out of the arena. Sasuke however, reacted by shooting his arms out to catch her. Her eyes were closed, but he could see them rolling beneath the sockets. Emiko fell easily into his arms, gripping onto his kimono shirt and hiding her face in his chest. He felt her tears against his skin.

"Emiko." She didn't respond to him. "Emiko!" Sasuke would have tried something else had Kabuto not rushed into the room, followed by Kanashimi.

"I figured this would be to much for her. Oh well, what can you do?" Kabuto shrugged lightly and sighed, kneeling down and setting a small bag down next to him. "Orochimaru wanted to test her against one of his newest creations. Guess she won huh?" He looked around in intrest at the carnage covering the ground. "Shame, that kid was the only one to survive that experiment too."

Sasuke was shaking lightly with rage. "It doesn't matter." He reminded himself, watching closely as Kabuto took out a syringe and filled it with a strange liquid. "I must only become strong enough to kill Itachi." Even the thought of his brother's name filled Sasuke with disgust.

Kabuto easily slid the needle into Emiko's arm, smirking when the liquid drained into her body. " She should be fine now," Emiko gradually stopped shaking, the grip on her heart weakening and the tears becoming less frequent, "So just bring her back to her room. You have tomorrow off, since Orochimaru-sama needs to rest. I'll leave watching her up to you." Kabuto got back up and dusted himself off. "However, if you get bored of her," The light glinted off his glasses as he pushed them up, "don't be afraid to hand her over to….someone else." With that, Kabuto turned and left the young Uchiha with the Chou member.

Kanashimi was forced to follow Kabuto out of the room, but not before she cast a pleading look to Sasuke. Sasuke watched them go and and waited until there footsteps could no longer be heard. He sighed heavily and stood up, cradling Emiko's body as close to his as he could. Her expression was still troubled, but her breathing was finally less erratic. Sasuke looked out over the arena once more, grimacing in disgust at what he saw. He was still having trouble stomaching it all.

Sasuke turned and walked away, taking Emiko with him as far away from that place as he could. He still didn't know where her room was, but even if he did he refused to leave her there.

"_If you ever get bored of her, don't be afraid to hand her over to someone else."_ His grip tightened on her.

_"I will not let anyone else touch her_." He thought, pushing his door open. He set her carefully down on the bed and drew the covers around her. Here, in his room, no one could see him. He didn't have to pretend so much. Sasuke took his shirt off, removed the purple rope he used as a belt, and kicked off his shoes. He stood over Emiko and ran his hand through his hair.

"I told you to keep her safe, Gaara. What the fuck were you doing?"


	5. V

**(A/N): It's been forever, but here's the next chapter! I tried to make this one pretty long to make up for not posting in so long. This is the most i've ever written for a single chapter before. Over 6000 words! Anyway, enjoy!**

**For Chapter V: Defining Lust and Love**

**_To Know That You're Alive by Kutless_**

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama! We found the area where the fight happened!"<p>

Gaara abruptly stood up, ink spilling over the papers he had been trying to sign. He grabbed his gourd and followed the man out of his building. Temari and Kankuro were waiting outside for him, their weapons already attached to their backs and a determined look on their faces. Today is the day they finally find out what happened to Emiko.

Only two short hours later, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and a select group of ninja were standing in the middle of a small clearing. The trees surrounding them were thick, and stained with blood. Decaying bodies lay scattered around them. Thanks to the few bodies still intact enough they gathered that they were indeed Sound Ninja.

"By the looks of them, they've been dead for about a week," one Ninja said. He was bent over the body of a half-eaten man, using the green glow around his hands to judge their rate of decay.

"That's exactly how longs it's been since she went missing." Kankuro muttered. The three siblings were standing in the middle of the field while the other Ninja busied themselves with picking through the mess.

Gaara could see scorch marks on several trees. He stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest, his cold eyes sweeping over the small area again and again. "_This is where she fought them." _A woman approached him and his siblings, saying something about the certainty of her capture. Gaara was only half listening. "_It's obvious she fought here. None of the men were killed by lighting, but obviously hurt by it….What could have made you give up?"_

"Gaara?" Temari's voice snapped him out of his trance. Anger was slowly boiling up inside of him. "Were you listening?"

"Orochimaru has her then?" Gaara's voice was cold, cutting through all of them like a knife. It only took one look in his eyes to feel the murderous intentions in his soul.

"Y-yes," the female sand Ninja backed away a few steps. "We can be most certain that he has managed to capture her." She began to sweat when a low growl came from her KazeKage's throat.

"Matsuri," she stopped backing away and gulped, "Issue a report to the Hidden leaf. You," he turned his gaze to a man standing not too far away, "tell the Chou Clan in the Lighting country that one of their members, Emiko Chou, has been captured by Orochimaru."

Matsuri and the other didn't hesitate for a second. Those who had been foolish enough to test their KazeKage the past few days had either paid dearly by his or his siblings hands. "Gaara," Temari called to him. "Let's get going back. You should rest some more." Gaara knew it was no use protesting her. Now that he could sleep, and no longer had Shukaku inside of him, his body had to work extra hard to heal itself. He tired completely very quickly, and he often found himself falling into short, fitful sleeps.

He surveyed the area one last time, his eyes stopping on a certain spot longer than the rest. A long ago dried puddle of blood stained the ground. Against the other blood stains in the area, this one didn't really make much of a difference. It wouldn't have stuck out at all if it hadn't been completely separated from the rest. The scattered bodies of the Sound Ninja, the other blood stains, they all circled around this seemingly unimportant puddle. Gaara stalked after his siblings, his eyes covered by his bangs.

He would find her. He would get Emiko back no matter what the cost. Gaara didn't care who he had to kill in order to have her back with him.

* * *

><p><em>Emiko felt so warm. She didn't ever want to leave the comfort of the blankets she was nestled underneath. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting the beautiful, soft, jade color she had come to love so much. She allowed herself to get lost in their depths for a few minutes until she finally broke out of their spell. Gaara lay unmoving next to her. His body was on its side facing her, his brick red hair sticking out in every direction. She gently cupped his face, a soft smile gracing her lips. <em>

"_**I've missed you too**__." Gaara remained motionless, his eyes staring straight through her. _

"_**I'm sorry."**__ She whispered, stroking his face. He was so cold._

"_**No, I'm not sure when I'll be back."**__ Emiko rested her finger tips on his chin. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, shivering because of how cold they were. Still, Gaara did not move. _

_The white background began to fill with falling rose petals. Emiko didn't even flinch as the bed they were laying on slowly began to turn into rose petals as well. "__**I have to do something first….I know it hurts."**_

_Emiko smiled softly again when her hand slipped from his face. She held it out to him as she fell away, "__**I Love you too**__." The flower petals danced around her as she fell, clotting out her vision of Gaara and turning her world black._

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed when he saw Emiko. She was still sitting with her knees to her chest against the wall. He had woken up before her, slipping out of the bed and taking a shower. He expected her to be either still asleep, or devising some sort of escape. Instead, he found her hugging her knees and looking absolutely broken. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, the purple color of them eerie and unsettling. Her long hair was still tied back, but her bangs hung limply in her face. She didn't even stir when he walked out wearing only a towel around his waist. She didn't even seem to notice him. Sasuke had to admit that he thought it would take longer to break her. He didn't think that just one of Orochimaru's sick experiments would really cause her to lose her spirit. However, he couldn't think of anything else that would have.<p>

Her family died three years back, he knew that much. Some rouge ninja kidnapped her family in an attempt to bribe her into serving them. Apparently she offered her services to them, but they killed her family anyway. Sasuke only heard rumors about how she killed all of them in return. She even managed to get revenge on the man that supposedly set the whole thing up. For that he was jealous.

"Get up." He commanded, coming to stand before the bed. Emiko didn't react at all. Sasuke's obsidian eyes bore into her. His face remained stoic, but her cocked his head to the side and tried again. "You're in my bed. Move."

"This is your room then." Her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear it. "Sorry."

"What?" Sasuke regretted his slip of tongue. He couldn't help it though. The whole time he'd known Emiko, either as herself or Jin, he'd only heard her apologize a few times. It was rare for him to even get an apologetic glance out of the girl. She was always apologizing and gushing over Naruto, but when it came to Sasuke, she always insulted him or edged him on in other ways.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakashi! Please don't do this!" Emiko was on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her face and her eyes wide with horror. Sasuke wasn't any happier. Emiko scuttled forward on her knees, purposely yanking her hands forward and causing Sasuke to stumble. <em>

_Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "That's why I'm not going to listen to you." _

_Emiko's growl of anger was strangled by how upset she was. She stood up and threw her hands into the air. "You can't do this! Neither one of us can train like this! And I refuse to be stuck with this….MORAN until you decide to end this!" _

_Kakashi only shrugged his shoulders at the girl. "If you two could stop bickering and work as a team I wouldn't have to do this." _

"_He's right you know." Sakura was lucky Sasuke didn't allow Emiko to move forward and attack her. "If you two hadn't fought so much, the last mission would have gone a lot smoother." _

_Emiko stopped seething and flinched. She looked over to Naruto in shame. "I'm really sorry, Naruto."_

_Naruto blinked at her before blushing a deep red. "Don't worry about it! I heal quickly! I'll be good again in no time!" He waved his bandaged arms in the air while grinning like crazy._

_Kakashi sighed again, slumping his shoulders and hanging his head. Why was his team so stupid? Sakura puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms in anger. She wasn't happy with this at all. Emiko was handcuffed to Sasuke until they could learn to work together. That meant she was going to be tied to Sasuke's side for the rest of her life! Sasuke crossed his arms and watched in annoyance as Emiko messed around with Naruto. Idiots. Both of them. Still, he couldn't help the soft blush that crept along his cheeks when his eyes strayed across the chain connecting them._

"_Really Emiko, it's alright! Why don't you apologize to the teme? That way you can ditch him and come to my house for some ramen!" _

_Sasuke snapped his head over to Naruto and sent him a dark glare. What was the blonde getting at?_

"_I would love to Naruto!" Emiko looked completely sincere. Kakashi sensed that she wasn't going to apologize to Sasuke and learn to work with him any time soon. He pulled out his book, gave his idiot team one last disappointed gaze, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura however, was using Emiko's babying of Naruto to slowly sneak closer to Sasuke. _

"_But there's no way in hell that I'm apologizing to that duck assed bastard! He was the one that couldn't get that duck ass shaped head out of his own ass and do what I said!" Emiko was ignorant to the seething Uchiha behind her. _

_Naruto grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "You know Emiko, ever since you became a girl you're a lot more fun." Sakura smacked her forehead, and Sasuke's storm cloud got a little bigger. "You talk to us a lot more now, your funny, strong, pretty, nice, you hate Sasuke-teme, and you're really pretty!"_

"_You said pretty twice idiot." Everyone ignored Sakura, causing her to stomp off._

"_Awww, thanks Naruto!" Emiko threw her hands up, forcing Sasuke to stumble forward and almost lose his balance. She gathered Naruto up into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck so he could wrap his around her waist. He hugged back just as tightly, grinning evilly over her shoulder at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke clenched his fists and shook in silent anger. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Being stuck to her like this was bad enough, but if they were going to have to be around Naruto and his constant flirting, Sasuke might just go insane. Then who would avenge his clan?_

_Sasuke literally felt his patience snap when Emiko pulled out of the hug and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. "You know, if it wasn't for a certain someone back in Suna, I might have fallen in love with you by now Naruto." _

"_I-I-we-" Naruto was blushing like crazy and stumbling over his words. _

"_Were leaving." Sasuke tugged sharply on the chain binding them. Emiko yelped and staggered backward after the youngest Uchiha. _

_She laughed, happy she had pissed him off, and waved goodbye to Naruto. He numbly waved back at her, his face still beat red. _

"_Why did you tell him that?" Sasuke's voice was cold and sharp._

"_Because it's true." Emiko shrugged and caught up to him, rubbing the sore spot on her wrist._

"_What?" Sasuke stopped short and turned to glare at her in disbelief. "How could you possibly love that dobe?"_

"_One, I didn't say I love him I said I could if it wasn't for someone else. Two, he's actually a really great guy, once you get to know him. And three, why do you care duck butt? I thought you and pinky were hooking up behind our backs?" She wiggled one eye brown and nudged his ribs when she said the last part. _

_Sasuke paled and moved out of her reach. "No. We're not." _

"_Whatever you say duck-"_

"_Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you never speak again." _

"_D-U-C-K B-U-T-T." _

_Kakashi knew he shouldn't be surprised that it was taking them so long to apologize to each other, but he couldn't help but be disappointed. For the past week straight they'd been arguing and fighting. Neither one would allow the other into their house, so they'd been camping out in the woods. Kakashi had thought they were close to a break through when Sasuke woke up one morning and found Emiko snuggled up against him. He had even put his arms around her hand held onto her until she woke up. That was the one calm day between the two of them. Emiko kept trying to start fights, but Sasuke was always busy staring off into space. Something the Uchiha never did. _

_However, the next day they were back to fighting. _

"_Give me some space Uchiha!" _

"_Why don't you try breathing somewhere else?"_

"_That doesn't even make sense! Just move dammit!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Well I can't train with you breathing down my neck!"_

"_It's not like your 'training' is making you any better."_

"_I kick your but every time. And I'm a girl."_

"_Shut up!" _

"_ooooooh, the mighty Uchiha gets beaten by a girl! Hey everyone, Sasuke's a pansy assed loser! I kick his ass every time!" _

"_At least I'm comfortable with my gender!"_

"_So am I freak. And I'm comfortable with my sexuality. Why don't you just admit you're gay already? You totally had a crush on Jin and everyone knows it. No one would treat you differently; we'd all still hate you."_

"_Wh-what! I did not! I knew you were a girl!" _

"_So you had a crush on me then? Hold on, I need to go puke in that bush."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Still puking, give me a second and I'll come kick your ass."_

_Sasuke yanked his arm back, grinning when Emiko was sent backwards. She glared up at him and he glared down at her. Without thinking, Emiko yanked her arm toward her body, causing Sasuke to stumble forward and loose his footing. Both Shinobi groaned in pain. Emiko was still sitting up, rubbing her head. _

"_Your head is made of rocks." She complained, opening her eyes. "What-"_

_Sasuke's face was inches away from hers. Because she had made him fall, he was now straddling her hips. His legs were on either side of her, their hips pressed together. They stared at each other with wide eyes, neither one daring to breathe. _

_Sasuke was hyper aware of the position he was in. Her body was underneath his, his crotch pressed against her, his face only inches away from hers. Certain dreams flashed through his mind, causing him to slam a fist into the tree next to them. _

"_Dammit!" He whispered. _

"_Sasuke?" Emiko's voice was so soft, so timid. Sasuke couldn't repress the shiver that went down his spine. _

"_Don't….talk like that." He warned, barely able to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Fuck, Kakashi you bastard."_

"_You-you can get off now, Sasuke." His obsidian eyes locked onto her. She was so close. "Wh-Sasuke! What're you doing!" Emiko's nervous laugh did nothing to stop him._

"_Emiko…" His breath fanned out across her face, making her shudder. He removed his fist from the tree and steadily moved his hand to the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her hair as he moved forward, causing her to back away. _

"_Sasuke, what are you doing!" she breathed out, trying her best to lean as far away from him as she could._

"_Just shut up, idiot." His eyes, clouded over by lust, were halfway closed. Emiko was frozen as he shut them all the way and closed the distance between them. _

_He kissed her soundly, confidently taking her lips with his own. Emiko didn't know how to react, allowing him to deepen the kiss and lead her backward so she was lying on the ground. He kept one hand at the back of her neck, and moved the other to support his weight by leaning on his elbow. Sasuke finally broke the kiss, pulling away slightly so they could breathe. Emiko was panting, staring up at him with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked down at her. _

"_Gods, I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered, pulling his hand from her hair to brush her bangs out of her face. Emiko opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "That good am I?" Sasuke smirked again and leaned in for another kiss. He boldly took her mouth with his, deepening the kiss as much as he could. He wanted this, needed this. He greedily forced her lips to move with his, darting his tongue out to taste her. Emiko only slightly gained back her senses, groaning softly in protest and trying to scoot away from him. Sasuke only tightened his grip on her and kissed her more feverishly. Emiko wasn't even aware that her lips were moving along with his. She was still so shocked by what he was doing. Only when he bit down on her lip did she finally snap back to her senses. _

_She quickly turned her head to the side, finally breaking free of his frantic kisses. "Sasuke! Stop! Get off of me!" _

"_Emiko…." He kissed her jaw, slowly making his way down her neck. She shivered._

"_Sasuke, I believe she told you to stop." The young Uchiha abruptly stopped what he was doing, but made no move to get off her._

"_Kakashi!" Emiko sent him a desperate look. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and calmly got off of Emiko, offering her a hand to help her up. She, of course, refused his hand and stood up on her own. She stood as far away from him as the handcuffs would allow. _

"_I can see that expecting you two to work together as a team was too much. Even Naruto would have gotten it by now, but instead…." Kakashi walked forward and released the two from their bonds. Emiko deftly rubbed her wrists where the cuff had been, while Sasuke scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. _

"_Whatever." Sasuke refused to look at either of them before he jumped off into the trees._

"_Emiko."_

_Emiko looked up at the Jounin. His usual bored look was on his face, and he had his book out. However, he peered over the edge of it as he spoke to her. "I believe Naruto is waiting for you at Ichiraku's."_

_Emiko nodded, trying her best not to show him how shaken up she was. She turned and jumped into the trees, quickly making her way to one of her closest friends in the village. The entire way there, she cursed herself for the heat that was coming off her cheeks._

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze when Emiko moved to get off his bed. He watched her with a blank expression when she passed out as soon as she stood up. She fell back on his bed, her breathing light and even. What exactly was the difference between lust and love anyway?<p>

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

"You'll have to do better than that!" Emiko spat. Sasuke's sword collided with hers, sending a shower of sparks to the ground. They pushed against eachothers blades, but neither moved an inch. They glared at one another over the steel of their blades, obsidian eyes boring into purple ones.

"Your eyes," Sasuke started, "there are Kanji on them."

"Your cheating." Emiko taunted, grinning at him. "You have your Sharringan on. Normal people can't see them unless I activate my wings."

"Why don't you? You'll die unless you fight me seriously."

Emiko dropped her sword, following his and managing to push it away from her in one fluid movement. She kicked him in the side, sending him sliding a couple feet back. Sasuke didn't wait to recover from her hit. Instead, he used the momentum of her kick to jump high into the air. From there, he let down a rain of shurikan. Emiko dodged most of them, deflecting several with her sword and getting hit by only two. The fresh blood was warm against her frozen skin, and she almost relished that.

"In case you forgot, I suck at hand to hand. Thus, the rule that we aren't allowed to use Jutsu." Emiko cast a glanct of pure contempt up to the balcony where Orochimaru stood. His hand was clamped firmly down on Hiroshi's shoulder and a sick smile still adorned his features. "_If I do use any jutsu…." _Sasuke's sword collided with hers again, this time sending her back. "_Why does it always end up like this?_" After a volley of attacks from Sasuke, Emiko's defense finally broke and he managed to cut down the length of her bicep. "_All I ever try to do is keep him safe, but it always ends up blowing up in my face! He's always in danger because of me!"_

"Pay attention." Sasuke reminded her. His deep voice in her ear made her shiver, and she quickly dropped to the ground to avoid losing her head. She landed on her hands, spinning her legs up and around while twisting her torso to kick him in the jaw. Sasuke grabbed her ankle as soon as it collided with his face and tossed her across the room. She used the momentum from his attack this time and jumped off the wall back toward him. Their swords collided once more, and another shower of sparks lit up the room. Both Shinobi were worn out and bleeding. Emiko was sure she'd be covered in bruises tomorrow, and Sasuke was sick of getting blood on his clothes. Both hers and his own. He knocked her away, sheathed his sword, and sent her flying back into the wall with a blast of fire. Before Emiko could retaliate, he burst out of his own flame and pinned her by her neck to the wall. He held the steel of a kunai against her throat and moved close to her, daring her to fight back.

Emiko panted and watched in fear as the smile faded from Orochimaru's face. She still wasn't strong enough. The smile was only gone for a second before it once again found it's way across his face. "That is enough for today, Emiko." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

"Come, we must get you ready." Hiroshi nodded to Orochimaru, cast Emiko one last confused glance, and turned to follow the snake man out of the small arena.

Emiko watched him leave with her little brother. Desperation, fear, contempt, and sorrow all filled her still aching heart when Hiroshi's dark brown hair disappeared behind the door. "_Hiroshi…"_

She looked back to Sasuke when she felt him remove the kunai from her throat. When she noticed how close he was she quickly whipped her head to the side, looking anywhere but at him. "You won, go away now."

Sasuke followed her gaze but frowned when he didn't see anything. "Where are you looking?" He asked.

"I like that brick. That one, right there." Emiko even pointed in a random direction, nowhere near where she was looking.

"You are still a child." Sasuke scoffed. He had yet to remove his hand from her neck.

"Hey, if you want I can pretend to throw up behind a bush everytime I see you again. That used to be fun!"

"Hn." Emiko was surprised to see a small smile on his face when she snuck a glance at him.

"It's been a while since I've seen your smile." She said, turning her face slightly to see him better. The smile quickly vanished off his face and both scoffed and looked the other way.

"Why won't you look at me?" he questioned, loosening his grip on her neck a little.

"Bad memories." She muttered.

Sasuke grinned when the memory of the time Kakashi handcuffed them together, and his last moments in Konoha with her played through is mind. He let go of her neck and turned on his heel. "I want to train some more. Find you way to your room."

"Go Fuck yourself." Emiko spat on the ground behind him.

Sasuke stopped walking. Without leaving her even a second to react Sasuke showed her his true speed. He suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed her into the wall with his body. He grabbed her jaw with one hand and placed the other on her hip.

"I'd much rather fuck you."

Emiko's retort was cut short when Sasuke once again boldly took her lips with his own. He pressed himself against her completely and kissed her as deeply at her could. The grip on her jaw hurt, and Sasuke's heavy body was making her wounds sting. However, Emiko unconsciously found herself drawn to his warmth. She was always so cold now.

Sasuke broke the kiss and turned around with a grin on his face. "Naruto isn't here to stop me anymore." With that, he vanished.

* * *

><p>"Temari and Kankuro were alright, they were actually kinda like older siblings to me I guess." Emiko smiled as she spoke. Kanashimi also had a smile on her face. Somehow, she had acquired a brush and was currently brushing the tangles out of Emiko's long hair. Emiko sat cross legged on her bed while Kanashimi sat delicately with her legs tucked underneath her behind Emiko. "Kankuro even called me his little sister. I don't think Temari ever called me that, but it was implied. She always stole my clothes and used my makeup." Emiko grumbled out the last part, making Kanashimi laugh.<p>

That was the only time Emiko ever got to hear her voice. Her laugh was so pretty. It was clear and strong, making her believe that if Kanashimi could speak, her voice would be beautiful.

"_Are you worried for Gaara?"_ Emiko read Kanashimi's perfect scrawl on the small notebook that was shoved in her face.

"Yes, I am." Emiko's bangs covered her eyes, but they couldn't hide the tear that fell down her cheek. Kanashimi wisely choose to ignore it and allow the young Chou member to share only what she wanted to. She just continued to braid Emiko's hair and waited for her to speak.

Several minutes later Emiko spoke again. She moved off the bed and went to stand in front of a small mirror attatched to her wall. She moved the folds of her kimono to the side and stared hard at herself. A dark black, purple, and blue bruise covered the area above her heart once again. It had steadily been getting worse over the course of the week, but in order to avoid any experiments from Kabuto she hadn't said a thing. The black spider veins stretched out to her shoulder, down half her left breats, and were now begging to creep up her color bone.

"Don't worry." Emiko sighed, brushing Kanashimi's worries hands away. "I'm sure It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt!" She fixed her kimono so that the strange wound was covered and turned to face her new blonde friend. Kanashimi was giving her a look filled with worry and sadness.

"You know, one of the nights after I left Konoha for good with Gaara and his siblings, he asked me an interesting question.

"_So what do you believe in? " Gaara opened his eyes and fixed them on her form._

_" I believe..." She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. " I believe that an era of peace and prosperity is impossible. People don't seem to know anything other than hatred. It is the easiest thing to feel, the easiest to understand. We all feel hatred at some point, so we can all relate to it. Not everyone feels love. So through hatred, we are able to unite, and feel a sense of comfort." Gaara was watching her intently now, absorbing every word she said._

_" Humans don't like to stray from things that are comfortable to them, or familiar. That fact in its self makes peace seem almost impossible. People are always either looking to far forward into the future, or stuck in the past. If people would take a second to notice things around them, and see where our hatred has gotten us, than maybe the future would be possible."_

_Gaara studied Emiko for a few more moments before turning back to the fading warmth of the fire. " I agree with you. Humans are creatures full of hatred." _

"I'm supposed to be destined to become something, someone greater than who I am now. That is my names sake, the hope that my clan and family had for me. But I don't believe in anything that my clan believes in. I think people are stubborn and evil. They refuse to see anything they don't understand by either turning a blind eye to it or trying to destroy it before they're forced to open their heart to it.

Gaara never wanted to be called a monster. He never wanted the Shukaku sealed inside of him. But because of the arrogance of his father he was cursed to live a lonely and miserable life. People hated and feared him for something out of his control. Eventually he became the monster they all feared him to be."

Kanashimi watched in absolute silence as Emiko spoke. Emiko's gaze never wavered from Kanashimi's.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I'm destined to become something greater, than why do I always fail? I failed Gaara as a friend. Because I was to much of a coward to stick up for what I believed in as a kid, Gaara was left to fend for himself. I allowed myself to be taken away from him. He may tell me now that he doesn't blame me, or that he forgives me, but I'll always know. I always know that I failed him, and that it's my fault he suffered.

I failed my family too. I didn't do anything to stop my father from leaving. I knew he was going to, but instead of stopping him, I watched him leave in the middle of the night with another women. Do you have any idea how many nights I was forced to stay awake and listen to my mother cry? I should have been there for them more, her and my brother. I should have been able to protect them from anything bad. I'm strong enough. It's not like I'm weak. Yet, I still failed them. I still let them die, I let someone make them suffer. I can't even imagine how horrified they must have been when-"

Emiko's voice broke. Her head was lowered now, her bangs once again covering her eyes. No tears flowed down her face, but her fists and voice shook.

"And now, because I was to weak again, Gaara might be dead!" She raised her head, allowing Kanashimi to see the look of absolute heartbreak on her face. "I'm supposed to be able to protect everyone, to help usher in the era of peace! I'm supposed to become something great, but yet, I'm so weak! All I do is fail everyone I care about!" Emiko placed a hand over her heart, wincing in pain when her hand came in contact with the bruised and blackened skin.

"This heart of mine has always held me back. It's always been so weak, so useless..." Emiko trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Kanashimi shook her head and gave Emiko a soft smile. "_Don't be sorry,"_ It said.

"Your right you know." Both girls jumped and looked to the doorway. A plain girl dressed from head to foot in the sound ninja outfit leaned against the doorway. "You really are useless. I don't know why Sasuke is even bothering with you. He doesn't even love you ya know. He's just using you." The girl pushed off the door way but didn't enter the room.

Emiko just watched her calmly as she spoke. She would hear this girl out. "_He even has fan girls here. How pathetic."_

"Your weak, and all alone. You should just kill yourself already."

"I'm not alone." Emiko challenged, thinking of her friends in the leaf and in Suna.

"What?" The girl let out a sharp burst of laughter. "You mean Gaara? I've got some knews for you toots. He's dead." She laughed again. "That blonde idiot, Narugo or something, brought his corpse back to Suna about a week and a half or so. The Akutsuki sucked the life right out of him!"

Emiko's vision began to tunnel. Her legs became to weak to support her and she sank to the ground. Emiko couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she was shaking so much it was visible to the others, and her heart was now numb.

"Gaara…is dead?" Her voice sounded alien to Kanashimi. Kanashimi hovered anxiously over Emiko, unsure of what to do. She'd never seen anyone look so broken before. "All the time I've been here, i've been so wrapped up in figuring out what's happened to Hiroshi…..All this time he's been dead…I never even tried to escape…."

"You're a horrible girlfriend." The girl laughed, finally brave enough to take a step into Emiko's room. Emiko winced horrible and made a noise of pain. "You left him alone to die."

The only thing that kept Emiko from losing herself to dispare that second was when the stranger let out a yelp of pain. Emiko's eyes widened when she saw her holding her cheek and staring at Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke! How could you!"

"Get out." The girl flinched at the tone of his voice.

"How can you choose her over me!" Sasuke's eyes turned crimson with his Sharringan and narrowed dangerously.

"Leave, now." The girl stumbled backward, holding her head as tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to speak one more time, but thought better of it and took off running down the hallway.

"Emiko." Emiko watched numbly as Sasuke ushered Kanashimi out of her room, shut the door, then came to kneel in front of her. He gently took her face in his hand and guided it up to meet his. He deactivated his jutsu and softened his expression as much as his Uchiha pride would allow him to.

"Gaara isn't dead. She was lying."

"What?" Emiko's vision was fading in and out, making it look like there were three Sasuke's instead of one.

"Gaara did die, but Naruto managed to save him. Somehow they brought him back to life. He's alive." Somehow, Sasuke managed to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Gaara isn't dead?"

"No. He's fine."

Emiko didn't say anything. He let her face drop from his hands and she stared at the ground. She didn't even notice when Kanashimi came back with a tray of food, or even when Sasuke finally left. She barely registered with when Kanashimi lifted her off the ground and moved her to the bed. When Kanashimi sat next to her and placed a comforting arm around her, Emiko reacted. She dove forward into Kanashimi's arms and buried her face in her chest, crying like she'd never cried before. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I really thought he was dead." She choked out. "The nightmares…it would have been my fault!" Emiko's sobs were barely muffled by Kanashimi's clothing. The blonde only held her tighter. She wanted so badly to say something to comfort the poor girl in her arms. Not only were there no words she could say that would comfort her, but she had no right.

When Emiko awoke the next morning, she was alone. Kanashimi had left sometime during the night after exhaustion had finally forced Emiko to sleep. She slipped out of her bed and into the shower. She stayed in the water until it finally ran cold. Emiko dried off, got dressed, and just as silently headed back to her room. She picked her forehead protecter up and cradled it in her hands. She stared at it for several moments, thinking of everything it meant, all of the memories it held. Emiko placed the tip of a kunai on the metal where the symbol for Suna lay.

"I'm sorry Gaara. But there's something I have to do first. I can't fail him again."


	6. VI

3 Days later, day 17.

Emiko and Sasuke were sparring again. The others in his current hideout had proven to be too weak to pose a real challenge to the young Chou member. She was steadily getting better since Orochimaru started her training. Either that, or she was beginning to become used to fighting with her full strength once again. Orochimaru's health was steadily declining. Some days he would feel well enough to train Sasuke himself, but others, he had the past teammates fight for hours on end. Emiko was almost always the first to drop from exhaustion.

Orochimaru was very disappointed with her performance against his creation on the fourth day. She had mourned the thing. Pitied a monster that was designed purely to devour anything in its path. He had watched from the shadows as she put it out of its misery and cried over its body until her heart gave out. The following day, Emiko had remained in her room. It wasn't until the sixth day that she began her true training.

The Chou clan's known weakness, other than water, is their tia-jutsu. Because of the power of their lightning style, they rarely ever find the need to fight hand to hand. That was why he had made her fight for four days without using any jutsu. Emiko was slowly getting better. With the proper encouragement of course. Whenever she was faced with a fight, Orochimaru stood over Hiroshi's shoulder like the shadow of death. His cold, white hand was clamped securely around Hiroshi's soul, and Emiko's freedom. She wouldn't dare to defy him while he controlled her precious little brother's life. He knew that, and he fed off of it.

Even now, as he watched Emiko and Sasuke-kun fight against each other with all their physical strength, Hiroshi's small body was trapped beneath his hand. The boy was beginning to wonder who she was and why he always had to watch her fight. He didn't yet understand who she was, but he was getting close. A maniacal grin spread across the snake man's face when Emiko took a particularly powerful punch to the stomach. She kneeled over and coughed out a mouthful of blood. Hiroshi, her precious little brother shifted his weight anxiously.

"Do you feel something?" Orochimaru's eyes glinted at the boy's tortured expression.

"Get up." Sasuke's cold voice only made Emiko angrier.

"How can you be like this?" She spat out another mouth full of blood before staggering to her feet. "The Sasuke I remember would never have stood over a teammate while they suffered."

"The Sasuke you remember was a lie."

Emiko barely managed to dodge a well-aimed kick to her head. She jumped above his leg, then placed her hands on it and pushed herself even further up into the air. Sasuke smirked and jumped back to avoid the kunai intended for his thigh. However, as soon as his feet touched the ground, Emiko was there to send him backward into the wall.

"I don't believe that." She wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. "All this hatred you feel, that is the lie. You're clouding your heart with a hatred that doesn't belong."

Orochimaru couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips. What a stupid girl. Did she truly believe Sasuke felt no hatred? That was the source of his power!

"Orochi….maru-sama," Said man looked down at the young Chou boy. "Who is she? She seems so familiar, but I….I can't….remember…" He held a hand to his hand and shut his eyes.

Orochimaru's grin faded. "Kanashimi!" He barked.

The blonde ran out from the shadows and knelt beside Hiroshi. Carelessly, she removed a bottle of pills from her sleeve and fed one to Hiroshi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

"Foolish women." Orochimaru sent Kanashimi a look that promised her anguish when Emiko's voice filled the arena. Instead of the sounds of her and Sasuke sparring, the young Chou's rage sang out.

She stood with her feet squared and her wings burning the air around her. Sasuke had been forced to jump back when she suddenly activated her ability. He glanced dumbfounded between her and the trio on the balcony. He'd never seen such a look of rage on her features. Blood from her wounds painted the ground, while the glow from her wings gave her an ominous look.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Before Sasuke could stop her foolish actions she launched herself off the ground and toward the Snake master. Instead of rushing to stop her, he took the time to notice the young boy. He'd been attending every one of the their training sessions, and for some reason he was always watching Emiko.

Dark brown hair, dark purple eyes, pale skin…Sasuke's eyes widened. "_There's no way_." They died. He'd heard how some bandits killed them. Emiko's family, they were supposed to be dead. There was no way that could possibly be Hiroshi!

"My my, it looks like someone is a little anxious today." Orochimaru bowed his head to hide his twisted grin. "Very well, I shall train you myself today. Sasuke-you may leave. Take this boy with you to train. You won't be disappointed."

Just when Emiko's fist would have collided with Orochimaru's face, he caught it. Without hesitating the Sanin threw the young girl away from him. The impact from her body caused a huge cloud of dust to rise up. Sasuke glanced at her once before jumping up to the balcony and casually walking away with Hiroshi.

He would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>"<em>He doesn't remember who I am. I saw Hiroshi die, but for some reason he's still alive. He's been with Orochimaru, but for how long? Why doesn't he remember anything?"<em> The beeping of Kabuto's moniters lulled Emiko into a dreamlike state. Orochimaru was merciless. If Kabuto hadn't stepped in and pointed out her withered condition, he would've killed her.

"_I'm sick of losing."_ The ceiling's dark, mysterious stains were so familiar to Emiko. "_I haven't beaten the Uchiha once. He's gotten so much stronger, while I've_….." Another stray tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. _"I was so concerned with protecting Gaara, making sure that he was happy. I didn't take training as seriously as I should have. He is strong. Gaara was always the one who truly fought." _

"Ah, so you're awake already. You haven't even been out for two hours." Kabuto pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You're lucky Orochimaru-sama went so easy on you."

"_I need to get stronger. If I'm going to find out what they're doing to Hiroshi, why he doesn't remember me, I need to get stronger."_

"You were recklace, attacking him like that." Kabuto scoffed and shook his head. "Really, what were you thinking? 'I have to protect my little brother' something along the lines of that right?"

Emiko's dead eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. "_She fed him a pill. He looked sick, like his head hurt, then she came and fed him a pill. Kanashimi….she's a part of all this too."_

"You'll only anger Orochimaru-sama by thinking like that. He's offering you a great opportunity for power."

"_I have to find out what is going on no matter what. Gaara,"_ Emiko shut her eyes, "_I'm so sorry. For so long, I've tried my best to keep you happy. Now, I must do something for myself."_

Emiko opened her eyes and calmly looked into Kabuto's steel orbs. "Hiroshi," Her voice was soft, worn out, "He is strong now?"

"Hn," Kabuto's grin faded from his face. He stalked forward until he was standing directly over Emiko. "He isn't as weak as he was. Though you're still stronger than him by far, he is progressing. He's already unlocked his third wing."

Emiko's eyes widened, but she remained silent. "_He's learned the __Kekki genki?"_

"I'd really like to see what that sixth wing of your's does, Emiko. I've heard rumors, but never seen it for myself. Perhaps, during training with Orochimaru-sama you could use it?" A sinister look lurked behind the albino's glasses.

"_He wants me to use it on Orochimaru? If he's heard the rumors, then he should know what it's for."_ A horrifying though passed through Emiko's mind. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto seemed surprised that Emiko used his name. "Hm?"

"Sasuke, he has a curse mark right? I remember Naruto and the others worrying about it during the chunin exams."

"Yes, so?" His glasses glinted when he placed one hand on the side of her head and leaned forward. "For some reason, I doubt you would survive the transformation, Emiko." He lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over the black viens sprouting from her heart.

Emiko was laying down on the hospital bed Kabuto kept in his lab. The clothes she'd worn in Suna were tattered and stained with blood. With no hope of repairing them, Emiko was forced to wear a white robe until a change of clothes was sent to her room.

Despite the fact that she wasn't being restrained, Emiko did nothing to stop Kabuto's advances. She needed to get stronger. She needed to save Hiroshi, and return to Gaara. Emiko hated the idea, but she knew she was going to have to make some sacrifices in order for that to happen.

"Not for me." Kabuto stopped his ministrations and let his hand rest over her heart. "Does…does Hiroshi have the mark?"

Kabuto took a deep breath and stepped away from the Chou. Emiko anxiously sat up to try and see him better when he disappeared in the shadows of the room. It started out softly, but soon Kabuto's miniacle laughter was loud enough to make her want to cover her ears.

"Your precious little Hiroshi received the curse mark the second he came into Orochimaru-sama's hands! He's been struggling with it for over three years, Emiko Chou!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up when the door creaked open. He sat cross legged on Emiko's bed, waiting for her to return<em>. "It is Hiroshi. Her brother is alive<em>." During his training with Hiroshi, Sasuke noticed several similarities between the boy he fought, and the kid that always clung to Emiko's leg as a child.

_What was Orochimaru thinking? This child wasn't even close to a match for Sasuke. His strength was impressive, for someone so young, and his accuracy wasn't too bad, but his technique was horrible. He was constantly tripping over his feet and stopping in the middle of the fight. Hiroshi would often grab his head and mumble incoherent things at the ground. Every once in a while, when he looked directly into Sasuke's eyes his own would widen, almost as if he was remembering something. _

_Sasuke was casually working his way closer to Hiroshi. He had to know if he really was who he thought he was. It would change everything._

_Sasuke's sword clashed against a lazily held kunai. Hiroshi stumbled backward before charging forward again to press his blade against Sasuke's. They locked eyes, sweat rolling down both boys faces. _

"_That is enough." Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't in his nature to hold back during a fight, but if it really was Hiroshi, then he couldn't risk fighting him seriously. "Our fight is over." _

"_I have to fight you," Hiroshi mumbled. "Your Sasuke Uchiha, Jin hates you." _

That one sentence in particular proved the Uchiha's suspicions to be correct. He watched Emiko waltz into her room as though nothing had happened three hours ago. She was wearing a plain white robe with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her bare feet padded softly across the ground as she walked to the small desk. "Sasuke," She didn't seem surprised to see him in her room, "tell me about the curse mark."

Sasuke fixed her with a level stare. His obsidian eyes bore into her back. "That was Hiroshi."

His blunt statement took her buy surprise. Her shoulders tensed and she gasped. Emiko focused intently on the Suna headband that was neatly folded on her desk. Her delicate fingers slid over the deep gash that scarred the metal.

"Yes." She answered after much deliberation.

She listened to the sheets rustle as Sasuke got off her bed. She kept her eyes trained on her head band, but felt him standing directly behind her. "You claimed to be here for power," he started, "but you're really here for him."

"I didn't know Hiroshi was with Orochimaru. That was just a happy accident." Emiko's entire body ached from the beating Orochimaru gave her. Several wounds were still painful, despite Kabuto's healing. She was thankful at least, that her heart did not hurt. Whatever medicine he kept giving her still seemed to keep the pain away.

"What will you do?" Even though he asked, Emiko could tell that Sasuke was calculating and forming plans.

"_He'll react depending on my answer. If I say I intend to save Hiroshi, he might just kill me right now." _Emiko took a deep breath to steady herself and turned around. She bravely stepped forward and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Hiroshi died three years ago. Whoever that is, is not my brother. Orochimaru saw fit to take me under his wing and guide me toward true strength. I'm not the same person you used to know. I won't turn down an opportunity to obtain certain power."

Sasuke looked into her eyes for several minutes before a small smirk appeared on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Emiko's ear. "That, was the right answer."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! I know it's not exactly as good as it could have been, but the next chapter is when some major stuff starts happening! I'm not going to make any promises about when it'll come out. I only have one day off in 10 days :( so i'll be busy for a bit. Enjoy though! Let me know what you think!**


	7. VII

Time meant nothing to Emiko. Days and nights had distorted together into an endless stream long ago. Days blurred into nights, and the nights were never ending. Orochimaru's lair was truly a prison. No windows to the outside world existed anywhere. It was all endless hallways and battle arenas. Perpetual darkness greeted Emiko every time she awoke from a nightmare. She could still see the silhouette of millions of tiny flames flickering against the walls when she closed her eyes. Training was all she ever did now. If she wasn't sleeping for the short amount of time allowed to her, or showering, she was training. Even meals were a special treat for her.

"_How long have I been here?" _ Emiko's pale hand was given a soft glow due to the candle light illuminating her room. The flame sputtered, and then started back up again when she dropped her arm back to her side on the bed. "_Everything is wrong now."_

After three years of believing that her family was gone, she found out that her younger brother is still alive. Although Hirsoshi is alive, he has no memory of who he used to be, or who she is. Emiko knew there had to be some reason.

"_It has to have something to do with that strange medicine I saw Kanashimi give him," _She thought. "_I can't believe she was a part of whatever's going on this whole time." _What else did Kanashimi know? How involved was she really with Hiroshi?

Emiko went over every memory of when she'd seen the two of them together. Nothing seemed to suspicious though. She was still deep in thought when a sharp knock sounded at her door.

"Chou-san, Orochimaru-sama requests your presence. He says he will be the one to train you today. Please hurry."

The voice didn't belong to anyone she recognized; not that Emiko knew many people at this base anyway. She was truly a prisoner here.

Steam swirled around Emiko. The hot water of the shower stung her fresh wounds, but the pain was so common to her now that she hardly noticed. "I'm getting better." She sighed. Orochimaru didn't always train her physically. In fact, he hardly ever did. Although she had only really trained with him a few times, Orochimaru mostly remained seated the entire time. When he called on her to train under him it was always to improve her jutsu. Because of her Six Lighting Strikes of the Gods, Emiko had never needed to learn any other lighting jutsu. Of course she knew the most basic ones, but as part of the Chou clan and one of those who had unlocked all six wings, anything more would have been a nuisance. Orochimaru seemed to understand that as he only ever had her practice with her kekkei genkai.

"_My accuracy has improved, and the speed at which a wing will activate has also increased." _Emiko could use her first three wings with pride. It was the last three that she struggled with. When she was a student of Konoha's ANBU team, she was given C or even B rank missions. During those missions she would find herself in need of one of the last three wings. However, using anything higher than her shield required a greater amount of chakra and chakra control then each one before it. If she was fighting alone, with no team to back her up, using the last three posed a danger.

"_What Sasuke wouldn't give to know everything about my clan's secret jutsu." _Emiko laughed bitterly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensei Kogeki, rein<strong> ( first strike, rain). A series of weaker, although not entirely useless, lighting bolts would descend from the skies to strike any opponents. Emiko had reached her limit at fifteen bolts of lightning.

**Dai ni sutoraiku no akuma** (second strike, demon). When the second wing activates, the shattered shards fall to the ground where electrical demons are summoned in their wake. It almost looks as though the ground has split and the demons are coming from inside the Earth. The demons move under the users command, and can even merge together to form one powerful demon. Emiko has reached her limit at ten.

**Dai san sutoraiku, toku** (third strike, shield). The third strike is an electrical shield that covers the users body. It is invisible to the naked eye as it consist of chakra and electricity mixed perfectly together. The shield activates either when the user makes it, or when someone comes in contact with it. It will either electrocute or blind the opponent.

**Dai yon sutoraiki,** Doragon (fourth strike, dragon). When this fourth wing activates, a dragon is summoned. The dragon is again made of chakra and electricity mixed perfectly together. The dragon will follow the users commands and attack until a heavy amount of damage is done it. Though it takes a heavy amount of damage to dismiss the dragon, its amount of time summoned also depends on how long the user can sustain it. The dragon requires a larger amount of chakra than any of the first three wings. Emiko has reached her limit at ten minutes.

**Dai go kōgeki, ken** (Fifth strike, sword). Five orbs of light will appear in front of the user. They then take on the shape of swords. This is the most agile of the six wings as the movement is the easiest to control and use with flight or fast movement.

**Dai roku kōgeki hōfuku** (sixth strike, retribution). Not many who have seen this wing activate have survived. Legends and rumors say that this is the most powerful lighting type attack. Though it's the most powerful, it's speed it drastically slow compared to the other five strikes. Those few that have survived after seeing this attack used are not often members of the Chou clan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was another issue. "<em>Ever since I've gotten here, he's made it a point to see me. We're either training together, or I walk into my room and he's sitting on my bed."<em> Emiko hung her head and growled at the white tiled floor. She watch the water swirl into the drain while she steeped in anger. "_He's so damn annoying! That duck-assed bastard knows I hate him and yet he goes out of his way to see me!" _

The faucets squeaked and groaned when she turned off the water. Emiko ripped open the shower curtains and hastily began drying herself off_. "I mean really! Who the hell does he think he is!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Why won't you look at me?" he questioned, loosening his grip on her neck a little.<em>

_"Bad memories." She muttered._

_Sasuke grinned when the memory of the time Kakashi handcuffed them together, and his last moments in Konoha with her played through is mind. He let go of her neck and turned on his heel. "I want to train some more. Find you way to your room."_

_"Go Fuck yourself." Emiko spat on the ground behind him._

_Sasuke stopped walking. Without leaving her even a second to react Sasuke showed her his true speed. He suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed her into the wall with his body. He grabbed her jaw with one hand and placed the other on her hip._

_"I'd much rather fuck you._

_Emiko's retort was cut short when Sasuke once again boldly took her lips with his own. He pressed himself against her completely and kissed her as deeply as he could. The grip on her jaw hurt, and Sasuke's heavy body was making her wounds sting. However, Emiko unconsciously found herself drawn to his warmth. She was always so cold now._

_Sasuke broke the kiss and turned around with a grin on his face. "Naruto isn't here to stop me anymore." With that, he vanished._

* * *

><p>"<em>I should kick his ass!"<em> Emiko shook her fist in front of her. He was too damn cocky. He knew he could get away with doing whatever he wanted. Orochimaru wouldn't give two shits what Sasuke did as long as he was still a suitable host in the end. That thought sobered Emiko up while she finished dressing.

"That's right," she mumbled, "Orochimaru is only training Sasuke the way he is so that he can take over his body in the end." Kakashi was the one who had explained it to her. He knew she was the only one of the group that would be able to hear the truth and handle it. Maybe saying handle it was the wrong thing. She was the only one who would keep a cool head and try to understand the situation.

"_But now I'm in the same situation. Even if I do manage to figure out what's going on with Hiroshi, I have a feeling it's all centering around me becoming a possible host."_ There's no other reason Orochimaru would go so far out of his way to get at Emiko.

"Would I be okay with that though?" She wondered, resting her hand on the cool door knob. "If it meant I could save Hiroshi, would it be okay if I became…Orochimaru's?"

"You're slow."

"Dammit!" Sasuke was leaning back on Emiko's bed. One leg was stretched out in front of him, while the other was bent at the knee so he could rest his arm on it. His head was against the wall, while he used her pillow as a cushion for his back. Sasuke's features were made to seem darker and more mysterious then they usually did due to the poor lighting.

"_Mysterious? There's nothing mysterious about that bastard!_" Emiko ground the heels of her hands into her eyes before stalking forward.

"You got new clothes." He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Weird how that happens," she spat.

Emiko hated her new clothes. They made her look like she actually belonged in this place. Orochimaru's minion had given her a pair of short black shorts, a black tank-top, and a gray hoodie that cut off around her midsection. The hoodie had fur along the hood and cuffs. They had also been kind enough to give her a new pair of shoes. Instead of the practical ninja shoes she'd always taken to wearing, Emiko now had to wear a pair of high heeled shoes much like Sakura's. She was also now sporting the typical Sound Village blue cameo as a scarf.

"I feel like a hooker," Emiko sighed. She tugged on the shorts to try and make them go down further. "Why the hell couldn't he give me something more normal?"

"Hn. You're still to prude."

"It was rhetorical duckass." Emiko ignored Sasuke's glare. She turned to her desk and pulled open the drawer that held her extra weapons, and the means to clean them.

"You're weaker now." Sasuke remained in his relaxed position.

"Thank you," Emiko bristled, but repressed her anger. Instead, she started looking around for her sword. "_I haven't even used the damn thing. What a waste to learn swordsmanship."_

Sasuke watched as Emiko moved from place to place searching for her sword. He couldn't repress the amused grin when she continued getting paler and paler.

"_Shit." _Emiko was almost trembling. She kept her head hidden under the desk so Sasuke wouldn't see the panicked expression on her face. "_It's under the bed…It has to be, I've looked everywhere else. Dammit! Why'd it have to be under the bed!"_

Emiko took a deep breath to steel her nerves and stood up. She tried to look casual as she walked over to her bed, which just happened to have the Uchiha bastard on it. "_I'm a ninja," _Emiko remembered. "_I'll just kick his ass if he tries anything."_

Sasuke's eyes followed her ever movement. He actually almost jumped when she suddenly threw herself on the floor, dashed under the bed, and dashed back over to her desk with her sword in her hands. She muttered darkly under her breath and began furiously cleaning the weapon.

"Why are you here anyway." Emiko kept her back to him.

"…."

"_Bastard!"_ Her shoulders hunched, and she started cleaning her weapon even faster. "We never spent so much time together as kids, Sasuke. Not unless we were training and didn't want Naruto to slow us down," She laughed nervously at the last part, "not that he was a bad ninja or anything, I'm sure he's much stronger now." She set down her sword and smirked evilly. Maybe she could piss Sasuke off enough so he'd just leave.

"You know, he's grown a lot. Naruto really isn't so bad looking anymore. Also not that he ever was. I still don't get why you got more attention than he did. What surprises me even more is that Gaara…" Emiko's heart twisted painfully. It'd been way to long since she allowed herself to think of him. If she kept thinking about Gaara, she'd have even more trouble saving Hiroshi. Hiroshi had to come first this time. "Gaara has twice as many fan-girls as you did, even though he used to be a stone cold killer."

"If only they knew what he was like in b-" Before she could finish Sasuke had yanked her chair back. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to drop her sword. She started to protest, but all that came out was a muffled shout when Sasuke threw her on her bed. "What are you doing!"

Emiko gasped and sank further into the small bed. Sasuke had one wrist pinned above her head, while his other hand supported his weight on her other side. The white robe he wore was so loose that his entire chest was exposed. Sasuke glared down at Emiko.

"_I've never seen a look like that on his face before,"_ She gulped. Emiko's stomach dropped when his grip tightened. "_I didn't even realize until now how damn tired I am. I haven't even eaten in probably about two days. Plus I drained all my chakra in training with Orochimaru today. There's no way I'll be able to put up a good fight for too long."_

"Why do you do that?" His voice was smooth and low.

"Do what?" Emiko shouted, struggling to push him off of herself. Sasuke didn't budge. Instead, he lowered himself so that his face was right above hers.

"You've always tried to piss me off by acting like that." His grip on her wrist was like steel. Emiko was pressing against his chest with her free hand, but in her weakened state it didn't faze him. She kept squirming around and grunting while she answered him.

"Because I fucking hate you! Get the hell off of me!"

Sasuke pulled back a little at her outburst. He hadn't expected her to say that. "Why?"

It was Emiko's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean why? Y-You forced yourself on me multiple times, we were always arguing, and you left the damn village! What else am I supposed to think? I can never forgive you for hurting Naruto and Sakura like that!"

Sasuke scoffed. He put a knee between her legs and forced them apart to make room for himself. His lips were like fire against her skin. He placed a small kiss in the grove of her neck, then pulled back again to look at her. Her eyes were wide, and he could practically hear her heart beating.

"Naruto and Sakura were holding me back. I had to leave, to get stronger. Isn't that why you left?" He pressed his lips against her neck again. Sasuke kissed her shoulder, then kissed her collar bone.

Emiko tried to jerk away, but Sasuke followed her. "I left because I had no one to return to!"

"Hn. Your family…" It wasn't a statement, or even a question. Sasuke began trailing kisses back up to her neck. He licked her, smirking when she jumped again. He kissed the spot that made her jump, then sensually sucked on the skin. He teased her neck with his teeth, flicking his tongue out taste her.

"I-" She gasped and jerked again. "I also left to go home to Gaara!" Sasuke stopped kissing her jaw. His hesitation offered Emiko the opportunity she'd been looking for. Emiko rammed her knee into his stomach then punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke stumbled off of her and away from her bed. Without giving him a chance to recover Emiko threw herself off the bed and ran for the door. She had no clue where she was going, or what the hell she might run into wandering through Orochimaru's lair, but anything was better than this.

Emiko had just grabbed the door knob when she was violently ripped away from the door. Sasuke slammed her against the wall and trapped her by placing his arms on either side of her. "W-why are you doing this?" Emiko's voice wavered.

"Because I hate you, and" Sasuke knotted his hand in her hair and moved closer until his lips brushed against hers. His obsidian eyes stared deeply into her purple ones. His breath fanned across her face, "because I love you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly leaned into the kiss. Emiko tried to back away, to turn her head, but Sasuke's hand kept her still. His lips were warm and smooth, while Emiko's were cold and trembling. He kissed her gently and pulled back. His eyes were half lidded. Sasuke only stayed back long enough to take a small breath before kissing her again. Emiko was too stunned by his words to move. She remained frozen with wide eyes while Sasuke steadily moved his lips against hers. His body pressed against hers, moving in synch with his kisses. Sasuke's free hand slid from her cheek down her arm, and stopped at her hip. He squeezed her hip the same time he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

* * *

><p><em>"See, Gaara. You're just as precious to the village as it is to you now." Emiko cupped Gaara's face and smiled at him.<em>

_He closed his eyes, too a deep breath, and for the first time, smiled for everyone to see. "Then let me show the village how precious you are to me, so that they might protect you just as fiercely."_

_"Wh-" Emiko's face was on fire as Gaara pulled her to him and kissed her as deeply as he could._

_The entire village fell silent for a split second before breaking out into cheers and applause. The music and fireworks started up again, and people were throwing their hands into the air. Emiko's eyes fluttered closed. She finally gave in and returned his kiss with just as much passion. After what seemed like hours, Gaara pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers._

_"I love you Emiko Chou."_

_She smiled at him and answered, "I love you too, Kazekage-sama."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara….Gaara…."<em> Tears began to fall down Emiko's blushed stained cheeks. _"I've been trying so hard to be strong here, but I can't just forget you! I love you so much, Gaara. I-I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on."_ A sob shook Emiko's body. She didn't even notice that Sasuke had stopped kissing her and was now watching her cry. "_Please find me Gaara, and help me save Hiroshi! I don't want to do this alone!"_

Sasuke casually wiped a tear away with his thumb. "_But I have too…..I have to save Hiroshi no matter what_." Emiko shut her eyes against the wave of nausea that churned her stomach. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sasuke…..kun."

Sasuke stiffened. Emiko fought against her impulse to run in order to open her eyes and look at Sasuke. "…."

Sasuke remained silent. "I'm just a little t-tired." Emiko gave up. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make herself play along with Sasuke's advances. She tore herself away from the young Uchiha and sprinted out of the room.

She hadn't even taken five steps when she ran head first into someone. Sasuke managed to catch her before she fell to the ground, but the other person landed heavily with a shout. Emiko rubbed her head and glanced halfheartedly at the person across from her. The tears that were still in her eyes fell.

Hiroshi stood before her, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath. It took everything in her not to scold him for his bad mouth. Hiroshi finished messing up his long hair and finally looked to see who he'd run into.

"Hey, it's you." Emiko's heart constricted at the sound of his voice.

Hiroshi looked like he wanted to say something else, but when his eyes fell on Sasuke, and the way he was holding Emiko between his legs with one arm around her shoulder, the words died in his throat. Emiko watched frozen in shock while his mouth opened and closed a few times before Hiroshi seemed to give up.

Instead, a horrifying rage contorted his appearance.

"H-Hiroshi?" Emiko was terrified. Even Sasuke seemed slightly on edge because his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Dun dun dun! Enjoy! Nothing much to say today! Next chapter is going to be a turning point, so make sure you stay tuned! Also, i just noticed i can put pictures up for my stories now, like as a cover? I'm working on one right now! I keep slacking off on my deviantART account by not even really making any pictures for my stories...-.- i'm a very lazy person. I think, if i ever stop being so damn lazy, that i'm going to draw a scene from each story, or at least some of the best scenes. I'm really not going to make any promises on anything though because i know i almost never keep them...anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
